


Their Angel Their Everything

by kylolover521



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylolover521/pseuds/kylolover521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was theirs in every way. Even if she didn't want them she'd have them. The boys decide to have their own personal plaything and use her to their full advantage. They chose her for her fire, and once they have a taste of it they'll never let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this story sitting away on my computer and I've decided to finally post it! I wrote this awhile ago so its a little rusty and I have to reread the whole thing, update parts and edit it. But I'm really excited to be working on this story again. The plot is basically she (Angel) gets kidnapped by One Direction and they make her their sex toy, she has a plan though she always will, lets hope she doesn't grow to attached and makes it out without breaking her own heart by leaving them. I heard it might be similar to another story on here and i just want to say, I'm sorry if it looks like I stole or copied anything it was not my intention to do that. Oh there will be a line or two from one of there songs on every chapter that will relate Angel's personality or how the boys treat or describe her. The OC's Name is Angel. Enjoy!

“It was the best song ever.” slowly faded away as the song ended “FINALLY, IT’S OVER PRAISE THE LORD!”  
“Heeeyyy” responded Deana.  
“Deana we have listened to every single One Direction song they have ever sung in this car for the last like 6 hours and heard each song about 5 times! I’m sick of them! And were on our way to their concert for fucks sake, were never going to want to hear them after this car ride,” I tried to quietly tell her. I think it came out more as a yell. Whoops.  
“I just want you to know them all so when we see the concert we can sing them all together,” She looked at me with her big pleading eyes. Going for the puppy dog eyes I see, I’m not falling for that again.  
“I already know all the songs. Want to know why? Because you play them all the freaking time!” I nearly screamed at her.  
“I’m sorry Angel right I just really am excited,” she told me apologetically.  
“It’s alright D, Just tone it down a little, ok?” I felt really bad for blowing up at her and now really regretted it.  
“Okay. Okay soooo which one do you think has the best voice…”  
“Here we go again.” I mumbled quietly. This concert was a pain. The tickets Deana somehow had got were sketchy. She got them on a tumbler giveaway. Sketch, she didn’t even remember signing up for it. And then we had to activate them by signing in giving are names and a bunch of info and a picture. Very sketch. Deana had taken forever filling everything out saying that it had to be perfect in case any of the boys read it. Like come on really, they would not do that. Would they? Any ways we had to fill out this stupid survey. It was dumb. This whole trip was one of the last one me and Deana would be having for a while sadly. My mom had passed when she gave birth to me and my Dad had died two years ago, of alcohol liver disease. So, I had been living with Deana for two years. I loved her dearly. Best friends since birth, partners in crime. But she kind of obsessed with One Direction. Okay sure their good singers and handsome and all that but she is like creepy obsessive.  
“Are you even listening to me Ang!” Oh crap! Last thing I heard was something about dates. I think it's their birthdays.  
“Something about one of their birthdays,” I look at her innocently. She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously.  
"Lucky guess, but yes it’s going to be Niall’s birthday soon it’s in September. It’s August Ang. I know you still thought it was March.”  
“Pfft, what? No I didn’t,” I said quickly. She stared judgingly at me.  
“Okay, so I might have thought it was still march.” It wasn’t that long ago.  
“What am I going to do with you,” she sighed, if any one was a reck in this relationship it was not me.  
“Hey St. Patrick’s Day wasn’t that long ago, I still have the shamrock shake cup from McDonald’s on my desk.” Right?  
“Angel your nose blind! And blind, I threw that cup away a week after you left in on your desk. Cause it smelled!” What? I don’t remember that.  
“Fine, okay your right…… on whatever were arguing about.” It was August apparently right now. I always have trouble keeping track of dates.  
“Okay, I think we’re almost there we should check into our hotel first drop our stuff off since I’m going to leave early tomorrow so I can get to school a day early,” I told her thoughtfully.  
I was 16 turning 17 in two months. I only knew this because I had oh so helpful reminders from Deana. I had applied and been accepted at a school of the arts boarding school. I didn’t want to rely on Deana and her parents forever. So, I had planed on going to this school for the second half of last year and even managed to land a job here. I had already moved all my stuff to my given dorm and was going early tomorrow morning for orientation. This trip was sort of like me and Deana’s last hurrah. We turned into the hotel parking lot and unpacked all our stuff. And dragged it up to our rooms. Deana quickly ordered me to get changed and apparently decided to pick out my clothes as well muttering something about me having bad taste or something along those lines. I was concerted she would pick out something to revealing but what she had picked out looked actually cute and kind of modest. Deana had made a mess of the room by this time having clothes strewn everywhere and stuff out. I had everything laying on my bed messily not as bad as her though. I checked the time and realized it was getting close to the time the concert would start.  
“Deana, we got to go.” I said checking my phone for the time.  
“Oh, Angel where would I be without you.” I smiled at this, good to know I’m appreciated.  
“Your life would be more in shambles than usual,” I said sweetly. She snorted at that.  
“Oh shush, let us go.” And then she promptly hooked her arm threw mine and started to skip away.  
“Deana, do you have the tickets?” She immediately stopped.  
“Fine Ang you have it more together than me and if I was in charge we would have gotten to the concert and would have not been able to get in.”  
“Damn right girl,” I said smugly. She walked over to the suitcase and grabbed the tickets.  
“Let’s go have the time of our lives!”


	2. The Concert The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm goimg to try to do every other day updates if not every day for the next week! Review please! I'd love to hear feed back!

  


"Saying your the one, and that I'll never let you go..." Loved you First by One Direction (Louis)

The Concert The Meeting

We had drove to the concert. And found a place to park and got in. I was sorta excited for this as the were walking around looking for our seats but never admitting that. Okay so it may have been one of the best concert I have ever gone to but I was not going to tell Deana that. We danced and sang to every song. And I laughed with Deana when the boys did funny things on stage. We were having so much fun. When I stopped dancing and took a moment to catch my breath I looked at the stage. I had to admit they were attractive. Harry with his beautiful green eyes and amazing hair, Zayn with his darker style, Niall with his blond locks, blue eyes, and amazing accent Louis the sass master was one of those guys who was in the middle of scale that defined if you were cute or hot, and Liam with his shining smile and cute hair style. They were currently sing “One Thing”. Zayn started singing his eyes scanning the crowd and when his eyes fell on me he smirked and winked. I felt cheeks heat up and quickly looked away. He must have been looking at someone else cause it just be weird he was looking at me. Deana and I continued to sing and dance until the concert ended. My feet hurt from all the dancing and jumping around. "Hey we should get out of here and find something to eat." Deana looked at me really weirdly. 

“What?” I asked.

“There was like the biggest One Direction merchandise store and you want to leave?!?!” I had a small smile on my face. Of course.

“Lead the way” I told her. After helping her pick out a bunch of stuff, finding bracelets and crap and also picking the right sizes for the shoes, shirt, and slippers that had some of their song lyrics on them, I quickly dragged her over to the line, before she could try and buy anything else. 

“Stay in line Deana and do not get out or we will lose are spot. And don’t buy anything else or you'll be probably in debt and I’m not paying off your credit card again.” I told her firmly. 

“Fine…Fine” she sighed. The line was super long and was getting longer and there was no way in hell we would be going to the end of the line because of Deana. Within 15 minutes Deana had looked all around the store from her spot and found a million different things and to get out of line for and then look at the price and groan and put it back. She finally came back in line.

“Are you going stay here?” I looked at her in the eyes. 

"Yes, Angel. I am.” She said exasperated.

"Okay good cause I’m going to get something and I am not coming back to find that you have left or spot to look at something that is over two dollars. Cause that’s all your going to have after you buy that stuff. Got it?"

“Yes ma’ ma.” I walked around the store and looked at the shirts. Deana was always saying she didn’t have more than one of their shirts. I was thinking of getting her one. I had searched her drawers and closet to make sure she wasn’t lying to me and surprisingly she actually only had one shirt. It had all there nicknames on it. The one I was trying to find had the check boxes for single taken and mentally dating all of One Direction on it. I finally found a shirt in her size I quickly walked back to the line. I sighed in relief when I saw her standing the bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“I’m back Deana!” I said in a sing-songy voice. “Oh good, were almost up!” she said back. After a good five minutes we were at the cash register and were finally checking out. Deana paid for her stuff and stood to the side I put the shirt on the counter and looked to Deana.

“This is my going away gift. Be happy that its One Direction themed.” She squealed and beamed at me. I looked at the cashier asking how much it was.

“Are You Angle Williams!” she said excitedly.

“Um yes.” What now?

“Congratulations you and your friend just won to passes to meet One Direction!” She yelled.

“Oh my gosh Ann we get to fucking meet them,” Deana screamed. She looked on the verge of tears.

“Pull yourself together Deana! You are going to ruin your make up if you start crying now,” I told her. I took the passes that the cashier was holding out and handed her the money for the shirt and lead Deana away who was bouncing on the balls of her feet up and down. I handed her the shirt.

“I didn’t get a bag so put this in yours. Happy going away!” I said to her giving her a huge huge. I was actually really happy about this. Deana smiled at me.

“I’m so excited Ang I can’t believe you won this!” She said ecstatically.

"Me to,” Really meaning it. “Now let’s go meet those boys you been talking about forever for.” I walked up to one of the security guards and asked him where we should go. He directed us to a door and we walked through. This walking through the door changed my life and I was a complete idiot about it. I should have paid attention. I really should have. If I had I would have heard him say ‘she coming to you guys, be ready’ but no I was too preoccupied with the wonder of meeting famous people. I was such an idiot even more when another security guard asked us if we wanted to meet them without each other and I said yes because I thought Deana would like that better. Deana went in for about 15 minuets while I waited and thought what I was going to say and what to not do. She finally came back.

“Oh my freaking gosh!” She gushed at me.

“There so charming and hot! I can’t believe I got to meet them. There so amazing! Ang be polite! When you meet them. I know you. Go.” and she shoved me forward. She was being super spastic. Weird. I walked down the hall she had come from and turned the corner. It was a giant large room with a large L shaped couch and a table. There they were! Harry was standing while Louis, Liam, and Niall were sitting. Harry looked over from Louis who he must have been talking to because his lips stopped moving and he smiled at me. But it wasn’t a smile it was more of as cocky smirk. And I still didn’t notice it.

“Ello love,” he said in the most gorgeous British accent I have ever heard. 

“Hi,” I said quietly. He’s eyes were gorgeous. Such a pretty green.

“Are you Angle Williams, Doll?” He asked looking me up and down. I nodded. “We chose well lads” he said to the rest of the boys. 

“Yea she’s got a great body,” I furrows my eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” 

"Do it Zayn,” said Harry. Zayne must have been behind me because I didn’t see him on the couch. I totally didn’t realized that he was missing! I whipped around to be faced his solid chest and tried to back up.

“Not so quick, love.” Grabbing my arm in a vice like grip. Like what the heck, why are you so strong? I struggled pulling away trying to rip my arm away. I started yelling. 

“Whoa what the heck!” 

“What doing you think you’re doing?!”

“Don’t touch me!”

“Were kidnapping you, Duh!” said Liam who was somehow now holding my other arm.

“You can’t do this to me. I’m American I have rights." I’m not even sure why I said that but I did. Probably sounded like an idiot. I was flailing about and kicking my legs at any one who neared me, I was not goings anywhere with these guys.

“Niall stick it in her arm already!” Yelled Harry.

"Oi, you try doing this while she fails about,” Said Niall who was trying to grab my arm with one hand while holing a syringe in the other. I will not let them inject that, I thought. I will not. So I repeatedly tried kicking him in the shin or the crotch. But Zayn had other plans. He yanked my hair back so my face was staring straight up at the ceiling and he leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I completely shocked that this was happening stilled and Niall had gotten a hold of my arm. Damn him. I felt a jab in my arm and looked down to see Niall was pushing the syringe down and administering some clear liquid.

“What the hell is that!?!” The boys let go of me after it was fully injected and were standing around me in a threatening circle. The world was spinning and I was trying hard to stay up right. I wobbled and stepped trying to balance myself out but my body was having none of that and fell to the floor. As I fell I felt someone catch me.

“Clam down babe we got you!” said Zayn in an effort to be comforting. It wasn’t.

“Calm down! You just drugged me! You psycho assholes!” My words came out really slurred and my vision blurred.

“Just calm down Angel, your the one, and we'll never let you go.” I saw Louis looking down at me.

“No” I whimpered. 

“We’ll take good care of you, just close your eyes,” said someone with an Irish accent, Niall. My vision was getting darker and darker and finally I blacked out.


	3. The Hotel an First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the One Direction movie its mentioned that all the boys loved how Louis dressed so he will be the fashionista in this story. Enjoy! P.S I might post another chapter today not sure

* * *

“First love, First kiss, First girl to make me feel like this…..” Loved You First by One Direction (Zayn)

The Hotel and First Impressions

I woke up to the clinking of the ceiling fan, I moved to get up when I noticed I was not in the same clothes was in before and I had a searing pain on my hip. Where was I? I remembered the concert and then winning those tickets and then meeting them. They drugged me! I remembered Zayn pulling my hair and kissing me. He stole my first kiss! Ugh, okay focus Ang how to get out of here. I had a massive headache and my throat felt dry. I was probably dehydrated. I looked at what I was wearing a boy’s soft teal hoodie with no bra on and some regrettably comfy black under wear. Those bastards changed me! Okay focus, get some bottoms to wear. First problem to solve. The pain in my hip was persisted when I tried to get up so I lifted my hoodie to see a bandage, I gingerly pulled it back to reveal pretty curly black letters tattooed all along my tan line that was from wearing a bathing suit. Oh My Fucking God! They Tattooed Me! It read:

Property of:

Harry Styles Liam Payne Louis Tomlinson Niall Horan Zayne Malik

Their names being in alphabetical order were extremely well done for being small though. But then I realized there was another part that the bandage was still covering, I peeled it back more. Centered beneath their names was a…. barcode. They labeled me as some object those assholes. I put the bandage back on and stood. I looked all around the room, it was a super plush room and was very decorated but in a generic way so probably a nice hotel. I quietly tried the door already knowing there was a good chance it was locked. I walked to the closet and flung the doors open. It was empty. Okay so escaping looking decent is not an option. I walked to the window and looked out we were very high up. So jumping out the window was not an option yet. I paced around the room. Where were they? Is there anything I could hit one of them over the head with and then run, but then there were the other four? Could I break the door down and get out if they weren’t really hear. I wasn’t really pay attention to where I was pacing and I tripped on leg of the wheely chair that was sticking out from not being pushed under the desk all the way. My bobby hit the floor and let out a loud thump. I heard muffled voices. Shit! I scrambled to get up when the door opened and Louis popped his head in I narrowed my eyes at him threateningly.

“She’s up lads” yelled Louis to the rest of the boys. I heard an elated choirs of excited shouts. Great just Great. I sat on the edge of the awkwardly. Not sure exactly what to do. Louis left and came back with the boys in tow he was carrying a pile of clothes. Oh thank God! I was getting cold.

“What the hell am I doing here?” I practically screamed at them.

“I’ll answer your questions in a minuet, Babe. Zayn do your thing,” said Harry. Not really liking these pet names so far. Zayn walked up to me and tried lifting my hooded I quickly scrambled back on the bed. What the hell do you think you’re doing?

“Don’t touch me!” I hissed at him.

“I’m just checking you tattoo, love. Clam down.” He pulled off the bandage and inspected it. “I did a pretty damn good job,” He murmured his breath hot against my skin. He did it?

“You did this?” I asked feeling very violated all of a sudden.

“I did. You Like?” he raised an eyebrow. Um duh no you just labeled me as an object but that tattooing its self was good. I had a thing for tattoos pulse I loved designing them. So I chose to ignore his question.

“Why am I here?” I asked again.

“Well love, we all need a girl. A girl we can have any time, anywhere, when ever we want and to do anything to,” explained Harry. Not liking the sound of this so far.

“Someone who isn’t going to be clingy” added on Liam.

“Or a goldigger” Said Louis.

“Or trying to get a baby out of us” put in Zayn.

“So I’m basically your sex toy” I asked. “Yea” said Niall. Okay bad very bad.

“We enter you in a human smuggling inventory and then purchased you. That why Zayn’s tattoo included the barcode. We own you.” He smirked lustfully at me. They purchased me, the fuck.

“Listen up, Curly,” he frowned at the nickname, “No one owns me! I am my own person! You asshole! Let me go right now and I will not press charges.” Harry looked at me smirking. Then he raised his hand and backhanded me. It stung.

“Rule One of being ours no back talking,” said Niall.

“Yea like that’s going to happen,” I spit out.

“Our little Angel, She’s got fire,” said Liam.

“So Angel what’s your favorite place to eat around here?” questioned Harry.

“Why” I asked.

 “Well its six and were all hungry. And we are leaving tomorrow so we wanted to see the city a bit. So where?”

“Out Back Steak House is pretty good,” I murmured quietly.

“Okay love Louis is going to change you and help you get ready. Come on lads,” said Harry and they exited. Louis walked over to me and asked me the “vibe” of the place and laid out a few dresses and bras that worked with each dress and some underwear he also had three pairs of shoes in his hand. He finally chose a dress and shoes a faced me.

“Okay, Angle. Strip” He said smirking. Oh hell no.


	4. A Change of Clothes and a Taxi for Two

“You’re so pretty when you cry, when you cry….” Nobody Compares by One Direction

A Change of Clothes and a Taxi for Two

“No, Louis.” I said firmly. “Give me the clothes and I’ll change in the bathroom.”

“No, Angel. You’re going to change right here in front of me, right now.” He said smirking at me. Um excuse me that will not be happening.

“Or what, Louis?” I said challengingly.

“Or I’m going to throw you over my knee and slap your ass till its red. Rule Number Two Angel, do everything we tell you or there will be physical consequences,” he said smiling while looking into my eyes. I was not expecting that.

“Okay Louis” I said still in a bit of a shock. I unzipped my hoodie and Louis handed me the strapless bra that I quickly put on. I reached for the new underwear and quickly put that on to when I reached for the dress but Louis gently pulled my hand towards him he slid his hands up and down my bare sides. He was sitting on the bed with me in between his legs. He continued to rub his hands up and down my hips.

“Angel when we go to the restaurant you need to behave. That means no running AT all. No trying of anything at all Angel,” Louis stared in my eyes his grip tightening on my hips.

“Okay Louis.” I told him again. I was definitely trying something. I will be getting out of here. Louis stood and I stumbled backward but Louis held me by my hips. He leaned down and kissed me.

“Your pretty when you cry, little angel.” He said swiping a single tear that had run down my cheek. He reached behind me and grabbed the dress and helped me into it. He then led me to the bathroom.

“Zayn I need you to bring me the curler you bought for her along with the makeup.” Called Louis. A distant “sure thing dude” was heard from the other room and then Zayn burst in with several bags in his hands.

“I’m here to save the days” he announced me and Louis both rolled our eyes.

“Harry wants to leave in twenty, Lou .” said Zayn.

“On it ,” said Louis stopping moving and looking at the bags in contemplation.

“Angel go sit in that chair. Zayn plug in the curler.” Louis was barking out orders like a drill Sargent, I smiled at his seriousness.

“I can get ready myself Louis,” I told him smiling.

“Sit in the chair Angel,” he told me sternly. “I take getting people ready very seriously.” I laughed a bit at that. Louis then preceded to do a whole face of make up on me while Zayn curled my hair unbelievably perfect. Like I can’t even get it that good what the heck?

They then dragged me out of my room to the living room of the suite we were staying in. Harry and Liam were both on there phones while Niall was watching what looked like a football game on the TV.

“Are darling angel is ready,” Louis announced and the boys looked at me hungrily. I tried taking a step back to hide myself behind Louis but Zayn was there and put his hands on my shoulders and steered me to door.

“Come on lads, I’m starving,” the boys followed us into the hall as we walked to the elevator.

“So who’s riding with who in the taxi’s?” asked Niall. I was looking as the elevator buttons, there were 25 floors. We were on the 21st. So I wound definitely have to take the elevator down. Going down the stairs would be too risky, I could be escaping down the stairs and have the boys go down the elevator and we might meet or they actually decide to check the stairs and find me and I didn’t know how fast they were. So elevator it was. I just then remembered that the boys had been talking and zoned back in. But the elevator door opened and they quieted. I made a move to exit the elevator but Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I bummed into his chest and my ass in to his crotch. I felt his erection growing. Crap!

“You try anything. Anything at all, baby doll, and there will be consequences!” I could feel his hot breath hitting my ear. I shivered at the warmth.

“You stop to with the pet name and I’ll think about it,” I said back snapply. I could feel his smirk as I walked away. Bad.

“Not a chance sweet cheeks” I felt a hand squeeze my ass as we stepped out. I turned pink and almost made a move to slap him when I saw the rest of boy’s staring intently at us. Not now. We walked away from the front entrance and made a move to a side exit were three taxi’s waited Zayn and Liam got in one while Louis and Harry got in the other.

“You’re with me, Love!” said Niall happily. He liked our arms and walked us over rot the taxi. He held the door open for me, I guess chivalry isn’t dead but think it’s wrong to keep a girl prisoner is. The drive was about 30 minutes since as Niall informed me we had to circle a few times to make sure we didn’t get followed. While in the car Niall, was having a good time making me squirm he gently put his hand on my thigh. And started tracing patterns on my lower thigh with his finger. I was happily staring out the window till this point.

“Horan,” I said warningly. Not liking were this might lead.

“Call me Niall, Love,” he said smoothly back.

“Well I’m not your love so I don’t have to, do I leprechaun?” I snapped back. His hand was sliding up my thigh now. Clam be calm. Okay fuck that! I squirmed in my seat and tried to scoot away but his hand gripped my upper thigh.

“Love, what is the second rule? I know Louis told you it.” Niall asked in an upbeat voice. His fingers now playing with the fringe of the underwear. I looked out the window trying to remember what he said but Niall’s teasing was not helping. His fingers moved to play with my pussy, ever so slightly dipping between my folds.

“To do everything you tell me to.” I whispered. Two of his finger plunged in to me. I gasped and squirmed as he curled his fingers. I realized I was wet.

“That’s right. And what did I say for you to call me, baby girl?” he asked me.

“To all you call you Niall!” I gasped out as he was repeatedly thrusting and curling his fingers in me. He smiled at me.

“Niall. Stop. Please stop. Niall!”I could see we were nearing the restaurant. “Fine,” He pulled out his fingers. And raised them to his lips and licked them clean.

“You taste good, love.” He leaned over to me and kissed me hard. I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip I clenched my teeth shut. Niall sighes into the kiss and then he nipped my lips with his teeth and I gasped. His tongue caressed my mouth and I could taste myself, a salty sweetness. Niall pulled back and smirked. Looking me in the eye with those startling gorgeous baby blue eyes then he looked past me and out the window. I've never felt more violated in my life!

“We here!” he announced happily. I opened the door quickly desperate to get as far away from him . But he quickly caught up to me and linked our arms together and waltzed us in to the restaurant. He walked up the check-in desk and spoke to the waiter.

“Dinner for 6 please. A private table please.”


	5. Chapter 5

"but even when we fight girl you turn me on..." Na Na Na by One Direction

Dinner for Six

Zayn and Liam showed up two minuets after we were seated, then Harry and Louis came in. Once we were all seated and got our orders in Harry just kind of took over the conversation.

“So Angel, hears the deal….. We set up this concert to choose a girl for us. We personally designed the application\survey that all the girls took, then we personally went threw all of them and you were the lucky winner!” I didn’t even fully fill out that survey I got bored after the first three questions and had Deana type up my half assed attempts at the questions that I yelled from bed. I’m pretty sure all of them included curse words and many sarcastic notes.

“After we drugged you we entered you in a human smuggling ring. And then purchased you from them for 25,000 dollars. And an extra 15,000 for a microchip and for them to erase everything the government has on you.” I blanched at the number, 40,000. “ We will be installing the microchip after we get off our plane trip tomorrow."

"They gave us everything the government had on you. We also have the application\survey you filled out to activate your ticket for our concert. We know all about you.” Oh dear lord this even getting worse! They’re going to inject a microchip in me! The hell they were! And the survey, I felt as if my privacy was no longer even existent.

“You probably don’t know anything about my actual personal life,” I responded challengingly.

“Born on October 23 ,” said Zayn. Correct, Dammit.

“Current age 16,” said Liam.

“Both parents are deceased,” added Harry. The little bastard.

“You’re a Scorpio,” said Niall. Shit! “Was going to go to a art school to peruse a professional art career,” said Louis.

“Is very good at designing tattoos,” said Harry smirking. How the fuck?

“Favorite color regulates between green and sliver,” said Liam.

“Harry Potter house is Slytherin,” said Zayn. Really?

“You love fuzzy socks,” says Harry. How the hell did he know that? No one but Deana knows that.

“Can I see the survey?” I asked them annoyed at the amount of info they knew. Liam reached into then inside jackets pocket and pulled out some papers and handed them to me. The sarcastic answers I had told Deana were not there instead there was a almost clean abridged version of my answers. They really reflected who I was and there was even occasionally a curse word in the answers. Thank you Deana, I’m so sorry I left you.

“It really does describe you, babe!” said Louis smirking. “Right down to perkyness of your tits,” still smirking as he said this when he took a swig of his beer. I crossed my arms over my chest.

“So you may have erased me, but what does Deana know?” I asked sadly.

“We sent her a long lengthy text to assure her of your safety and future plans from your phone that we got off of you,” said Liam smiling sinisterly.

“Yea when you were changing me you perverted bastards.” I revived a swift slap and on the thigh and to the cheek from Zayn. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.

“None of that love.” Said Zayn who was now stroking my cheek with the back of two fingers. “We like you, love. But we can’t have you disrespecting us. That’s rule number three I believe. Anuways, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before Angel.”

“Your body is ours. We will view it as we please, when we please.” Harry declared. Yea right.

“Harry give her the contract,” said Louis.

“What contract?” I asked confused. “Well we bought you for a large amount of money and we want are money’s worth so we have decided that you will be with us for five years. That is if you behave. If you even managed to escape we will decide how much time will be added on.” He’s talking as if I’m not even going to be able to run away, watch me Harry just watch me. I’m just have to bide my time.

“When you sign this you will agree to stay five years with us, follow all the rule and last but not lest and my personal favorite you will be somewhat open to all sex toys and kinks that we would like to try out on you.” The hell I’m going to agree to this.

“And if I choose not to agree to that BS!” I said angrily at them.

“We’ll keep you till we get tired of you and then dispose of you. And let me tell you love with a body and attitude like that we won’t get tired of you for a while, most certainly longer than five years. We won’t ask for your willingness on anything. If you sign the contract your stay will us will be a lot more pleasant.” Said Louis

“I doubt that it will be pleasant either way,” I mumbled as I took a sip of my coke.

“You should be happy we are even giving you a choice,” said Liam bitterly.

“You’ll have till the end of dinner to decided,” Said Harry. And on that nerve wracking note dinner was served.

I hate big choices they stressed me out. This was a even more important. If I signed it it would me that I submit to them, which I will never do. But the contact said nothing about not fighting back or not running away. I reached for it on the table, as Harry had not put it back in his pocket. As I read through it I found nothing about not being able to fight back. Niall was looking at me curiously.

“Got any questions, Angle?” he asked.

“It says nothing about not being able to fight back or running away.” I said still looking down at the contract. I looked up St the boys and they were all smirking at me.

“Well there’s nothing saying you can’t runaway because when you do you will be staying longer and we will punish you. So when we find you which I promise you Angle you will be found, it’s a win for us,” said Niall.

“What about fighting back?” I questioned.

“It’s a turn on,” said Zayn bluntly. “And eventually you’ll learn that in some cases that not fighting us will save you a great deal of pain.” Oh wonderful. Everyone was soon finished with their dinner after my question, and Harry slid the contact back over to me with a pen.

“Your choice love, easy or hard.” Every decision choice or way from here on out will be the hard one. I will not lose my stubbornness my sarcasm my nerve or my dignity. I promised myself this as I signed that wretched piece of paper and handed it back to Harry.

“Welcome, love.” Said Harry. The boys all proceeded to come over kiss me and welcome me. All four of the boys also decide it was necessary to feel me up while doing this as well. Little Pricks. Not really too sure what they were so happily welcoming me to slavery, indentured service, prostitution, sex slavery…… whatever they were doing I was not happy about it.


	6. Panic Attacks and Long Drives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I've been on a road trip with my mum and haven't had time to edit and post. But I will definitely be posting a chapter tomorrow no matter what!

“Pulling on your hand, dancing in the dark” Loved You First by One Direction (Liam)

Long Drives and Panic Attacks

Once the boys had finished eating and we stood to leave Liam came over and grabbed my hand, he threaded his finger through mine and pulled on my hand to lead me from the table. Harry stopped me and him before we walked out of the room and whispered in my ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight.” And with that menacing threat he tucked a stray curl behind my ear kissed me on the forehead and walked away. What had I done?

Liam lead me like I was a child, pulling on my hand throughout the restaurant and lead us out and into a cab. He gave instructions to the driver and we pulled away. What had I agreed to? What have I done? My breathing was becoming short and raged. I was hyperventilating. I couldn’t breathe or see straight. I could feel Liam's hand stroking the inside of my arm softly. I felt sick. What had I done? I just signed my life away. Why? What if I couldn’t get away? What if I didn’t want to leave? What was happening? I couldn’t do this?

“Stop The Car!” I yanked the door opening not even knowing where we were. And stepped out in to the street were cars were honking as I ran across the street. We were near a park, Thank God! I need to sit down. I needed to breathe. I could faintly hear Liam calling me. I kept running, wobbling a bit in my heals. I finally collapsed on a bench. Was I gasping for breath in between my sobs. Liam finally caught up and stood in front of me, I had my face in my hands but I could see his shoes. I was a mixtures of tears and choking.

“Angle….” It sounded like a warning.

“I-I just… I j-just n-need a moment, Liam.” I let out a ragged breath my breathing eventually slowed and I wasn’t crying anymore which was good.

“You didn’t tell us you have panic attacks.” Liam said shortly. “You didn’t ask.” After i answered he continued talking. But I continued to ignore him. I can’t do this…. What have I even agreed to? Apparently I had said this out loud because Liam again started talking to me. When I looked up at him there was mild concernment in his eyes, I didn’t read too much into it though. If anything he was probably worried their sex toy was emotionally unstable. I looked around the park it was a very nice park, take a good look at Angel it’s probably the last time you’ll ever be around a park for five years. I felt Liam’s hand on my chin making me look at him. He sighed while staring into my eyes. “Angel are you even listening to me? Be honest.” Liam asked. It was probably really obvious that I was not paying attention.

“No.” I answered honestly.

"Angel, we will take care of you. We dress you in the best clothes. We will take you out to eat. Buy you nice things, Harry had mentioned buying you art supplies, and maybe taking you to art classes. All you have to do is behave put out and keep us happy. Simple.” Liam explained. Liam made this sound so easy. Have you meet yourselves? You kidnapped me, drugged me, molested me, forced to sign a enslavement contract. You’re also a bunch of horny psychos, who have mood swings like no tomorrow. Yea it should be a piece of cake keeping you happy! I of course was not going to tell Liam this thinking it would fall under talking back and would result in a slap.

“It’s everything I could have ever wanted but nothing I need, Liam.” I told him in a soft whisper. He looked at me quizzically. “I understand now, Liam.” I whispered again. I tried to give him a reassuring smile. But I think it came out as a grimace though.

“Good!” he cupped my face in his hands and whipped the tears away. Then his hands tightened and gripped my face. “No more crying.” I nodded my head. I could tell there be bruises tomorrow. He intertwined out hands and pulled me away.

He hailed us a taxi and we sat in the car together quietly. I stared out the window thinking, their going to be inserting a microchip in me after the plan ride….. So the only time I would have to escape without having to worry about the chip would be the drive to the airport or in the airport. I didn’t even know where we were going, I doubt they would even tell me. The drive was longer than before because Liam had the driver circle several places to make sure the paparazzi wasn’t following. I kept close king my eyes and kept drifting but eventually I feel completely asleep and could in the back of my mind felt Liam lean me against him and have my head rest on his shoulder. He muttered some words under his breath that I couldn’t make out though. When I woke I nuzzeld my head on his shoulder not really remembering where I was. When I did I sat straight up and looked out the window trying to ignore his eyes on me. I felt wide awake. Well there goes sleeping well tonight.

“Are we almost there?” I asked.

“Yes.” He replied. Within five minutes we arrived back at the hotel. Liam grabs my hand and walked us to the elevators. I was beginning to think that this was going to be a thing with him. Him leading me everywhere by my hand. We entered the elevator and ascended to the 21st floor. When we walked in we were greeted by a chorus of finally your back’s.

“What took you guys so long?” asked Zayn. Oh you know I ran headlong into traffic then had a meltdown on a park bench. Just the typical.

“Tell you later.” Liam answered, Harry raised a perfect eyebrow at this answer then turned towards me.

“Angel go into the room on your left there’s a bathroom take a bath and wash up.” I walked to the door Harry indicated.

“When your done wait for me, ok babe?”

“Okay Harry….” I responded. And I closed the door. I had a bad feeling about that.


	7. The Ridiculously Large Bath Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently if you leave a computer charger at certain Hotel's they wont send it to you. Like what the hell? Im on a road trip with my mom and i forgot it at one of the hotels and we called them and they were like we dispose of anything left in the room. Whhattt!?! So i had to wait till we got home to buy a new one. Sorry guys i would have updated sooner.

The Ridiculously Large Bath Tub

Harry’s hotel room was really big, definitely bigger than the one I had a. I finally checked three doors before I found the bathroom one was a walk in closet and the other one was for storage and the third wouldn’t open I assumed it was a joining door to one of the other boys room. When i tried the fourth door it opens and I gasped. How the hell do hotels have this big of bathrooms? I walked in and there was practically a hot tub built in to the floor in the middle of the bathroom with a granite wall on the back side of it, when I walked around the wall there was a shower area there. One one side there was a pretty vanity and on the other was a floor to ceiling mirror.

I walked to the bathtub and turned it one waiting a while for the water to warm up before stoping the tub to be filled. One it was I stripped and slipped into the water. I groaned at the feel off the bliss fully warm water. I sat down I closed my eyes when I relied some thing and my eyes snapped open. I jumped out of tub and screamed.

“Zayn!”? I quickly grabbed a towel and dried my hip off. The problem was my tattoo. The one they had just decided to put one me. I completely forgot about it. O was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to let it soak at all. I kept patting it dry. Zayn swung the door open, litterly five seconds after I had called him. I quickly tried to cover myself. He raised perfectly sculpted eyebrow at this.

“I’ve seen it all love, and will see even more soon.” I scowled at this perverted comment.

“Your tattoo,” I barked out. “I accidentally got in the tub with it.” Zayn quickly walked over to med and ripped my towel away from me. And threw it owner his shoulder. He bent down and examined the tattoo very closely.

“Heeeeyy!” I whined and covered my chest with my hands.

“One, it’s your tattoo that shows who you belong to.” He said noticing my specific mention of who the tattoo belonged to.“Two… I think it should be good. Just take a shower instead.” I felt his fingers lightly brush over it and shivered. I nodded my head.

“Ok thanks!” I said quickly. Hoping he would leave.

“No problem, sweetheart.” And with that he rose and walked to the door. I quickly walked behind the shower wall. And turned it on and took a nice long shower. When I got out I walked over to the stack of towels on the vanity to get a new one. I completely avoided looking at my body in the mirror knowing that the person staring back at me will not look the same as she did two days before. I noticed a folded robe, bra and underwear and put them on laid out on the vanity. I wrung my hair out and let it down hoping it wouldn’t frizz to bad tomorrow. Harry told me to wait…. Dear God I didn’t want him to do anything to me. Think about something else. I was still in awe of the dive of the bathroom. I padded over too the tub that was still filled. I could still enjoy it …. kinda. I sat on the floor and put my legs in. The bath tub or should I say mini pool was built into the floor which baffled me as how every thing was supported when I heard the door open. Turned around to see it was of course Harry, who else would it be? Harry walked over to the edge of the tub, stripping off his shirt as he walked. He sat in a cross-legged sitting position at the tub’s edge, he beckoned me over with a gesture of his hand, like I was a child.

"Come here, Angel." He said. I slowly walked over to him. Dreading every step thinking of all the places could have been besides here. "Sit down,” he told me I sat beside him, but he caught me around the waist and pulled me toward him, catching off off-balance. I don’t even have balance what am I talking about. I fell crossways into his lap and I let out a cry. He started to kiss my neck and his mouth immediately found the hollow where my shoulder and throat met, he sucked on the soft skin and I whimpered as he bit it and then ran his tongue over it.

“I left my mark on you, little Angel.” Harry whispers to me. 

“Angel.” he said.

“Yes, Harry.” I said,

"Turn to face me. No, not like that, straddle me. One leg on either side, good. Now wrap your legs around my waist."

“Oh God,” I whispered, and then did something that shocked myself to the core… I threw my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his soft silky curls, and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, burrowing in beneath his neck. I was clinging to him like a child, I could feel myself shaking. I didn’t want this. I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me this nightmare would be over.

“Oh God, please,” I said against his chest, my words muffled against him. “Harry…. Please."

“Please what, Doll?" he asked, lowering his head so that his lips were moving against my temple.

“Please… Harry… I'm scared.” I whispered to him.

“Angel…” he moved his lips until they brushed against her ear- darted his tongue out, playing with the tiny diamond stud earring that nestled there, Lou had given me those I thought vaguely. When had she started calling him Lou!

“You're a virgin, right?” He asked me calmly.

“Yes! And I don't want to do this!” I cried out.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but you don't get a say in the matter. Now lie back. Keep your legs around my waist. Do it, Angel. Right Now." He stayed with me as I shifted, sealing his lips to against mine, thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth.Violating me, claiming me. He layer me on the floor never breaking the kiss. I could feel his hands on by hips holding them tightly to him. He unhooked my legs from his waist and pushed them wide apart letting one hand travel leisurely down over my stomach then down to rest over the silken fabric of my panties. I was so hot down there, I was setting turned on by this. Harry pressed down with one finger; began to rub me through them in slow circles. My entire body jerked almost off the floor.

"How about that?" Harry drawled.

"Stop it Harry!" I gasped, I kept hands clenching into fists. He rubbed me down there for a long time like that before finally stopping just long enough to hook his thumbs through the waistband of my panties and tugged them down and off of me. Now his finger resumed its previous activity on my bare pussy. This is worse then what Niall was doing. I could feel myself getting wet.

“No. Oh Harry, please no.” I gasped out In response he applied more pressure, his finger locating her entrance and dipping, just barely, in. Then pushed his finger in.

“Oh my fucking God, you're tight," he murmured huskily. “ I’m going to make you enjoy this.”

"I don't want to enjoy it! I want to go to sleep.”I told him. I just wanted to go anywhere but here really.

"Sshh." He told me. He stretched out beside me, one hand resting possessively on my tummy, the other burying itself in my dark hair that had fanned out around me on the floor. Harry lowered his mouth to my boobs winch he had ripped off the bra from. My nipples were hardening. I felt his hand that rested on my tummy travel down to resume it’s his rubbing on my clit. Then without warning, he plunged a finger deep into me. I yelped at the suddenness.

“Harry! Oh god! Oh… oh… noo…” I cried out, tossing my head from side to side as he continued to pleasure me, now adding a second finger. I kept bucking up against his hand, what the actual fuck was I doing? Why the Hell was I enjoying this?

“Oh… God… oh God, stop!"I told Harry.

"Not a chance, Ang!" Harry growled against my skin, releasing my breast from his mouth and leaning over my face, our lips inches apart. Another nickname. Great. 

"Not so bad is it? Now be a good girl and kiss me." He whispered. He lowered his mouth to mine in a rough, possessive, lip-bruising kiss and I almost responded. I gyrated my hips in rhythm with his hand. Pull yourself together! I immediately stoped.

"God, you feel so good on my fingers," Harry said in a husky voice. I groaned feeling pleasure, but kept trying to wiggle away from his fingers. He kept fingering me, widening his fingers in me after each thrust. Finally I cummed and came off the pleasure high and really grasped what was about to happen to me. He with drew his fingers and rested over me. I curled my fingers in his curls, his head was in the crook of my neck.

“I don’t want his, Harry.” I whispered in his ear.

"Spread your legs," he said, ignoring my comment completely.

"Do it, Angel. Right now." I did so. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled her roughly toward him. He looked at me lustfully and undid his pants freeing a huge erection. I shuddered. He line himself up with me nudged the tip inside of me. He continued to tease me instead, rubbing back and forth, and in tight little circles against me, while I tried to buck and twist away. His pre-cam rubbed against my vagina. He finally stopped teasing pushed into me an inch, and then two. I gave a muffled cry in to his shoulder. He stopped.

"I’m barely in, love" Harry said.

"Well hurry up and get it over with." I said challengingly.

"Look at me," he said firmly. "I want you to see who’s taking your virginity and making it feel good." I stared in to his green eyes. Those eyes….. So beautiful. But so dark.

"Good, little Angel," he said sarcastically. He began to rock his hips, each small thrust making him go just a fraction of an inch deeper, our eyes were locked the entire time .

"You are so fucking beautiful." he told her in a rough whisper running his hands over my body I was still looking into his eyes when he sighed smirked and ramed the rest of the way in. I screamed into him as he broke my barrier. Clinging on to him as I felt the pain.

"You’re so fucking tight!” Harry told me as he thrusting to me. “I got to loosen you up for us."

His hard and brutal strokes into me hit me hard. I could feel his cock hitting my g-spot. I could hear my self-groaning along with him. He started kissing me hard on the mouth. His kisses went from my lips to my jaw then to my neck were he bit and sucked. His hands were on my hips then one of them started playing with me again pinching and flicking my clit as he fucked me long and hard. I finally came and my pussy milked his cock as I kept tightening on him. A few more thrusts after I cummed he came to and I could feel it hot and warm filling me up. He stopped and just laid there still in me and held me to him his fingertips sliding over me softly. I laid there staring at the ceiling I felt a tear run from the corner of my eye. Then he rolled me over and did me again and again. I enjoyed it everytime.

By the time he was done I had rolled it into one huge blur but could remember everything. Even the time were he had fucked me against the floor to ceiling mirror, and how I had cummed the hardest that time. After it was over I laid with him on the floor, and he held me against him. One hand resting possessively over my hip and the other buried in my hair cradling my head.

“I told you I make you enjoy it” Harry said still having his eyes on mine. With that he stood, picked me up and carried me out of that now forever horrid place.


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping Cars

 

My eyes fluttered and blinked rapidly at the blurring ceiling trying to make it come into focus. It finally came into focus and I looked around to figure out which room was in. I was in my original room where I woke up yesterday. I tried to roll over and bury myself in the blankets I had cocooned myself in apparently sometime during the night, but I couldn’t. It hurt too much. Everywhere hurt my hips my arms my neck….in between my legs. I could remember everything, every time Harry took me. And I liked it. I could feel the water works starting. Great, I couldn’t stop myself so I just continued to sob quietly my hand covering my mouth. My chest hurt as my crying continued. Why is everything so painful! Fuck my life!

When I got all wishy-washy I had an unfortunate tendency to switch between being sad and mad at myself. Why me? Why? I finally rolled over and cuddled a pillow to my chest. I laid there for about twenty minutes before I heard voices from outside. No, I’m so not in the mood for human beings let alone those psychos. I then herd the door open, ahhhhhaha stop leave. I could just imagine their heads popping from behind the door one at a time.

“We know you’re up, boo” said Liam. I think. Really boo, what is this an Instagram post?

“I’m in pain and I want to left alone to cry about it. Please.” I added that last part on to be safe.

“Angel, it had to be done. Plus I knew you enjoyed every minute.” Harry said.

“Please leave…” I said in a whisper I could feel they were now closer to the bed. It got quiet, and they obviously weren’t going to do that.

“Well since I’m mostly packed I’ll help you get ready, babe. Everybody else needs to eat and pack, so out guys,” said Zayn. The boys filed out slowly with sighs and groans. I sat up and held the sheet over my top. Zayn ran his eyes over me, his eye brows were knitted in thought.

“Louis after you go, can you get me some clothes for our Angel, makeup , hair brush and… lots of concealer?” probably for the hickey Harry gave me and my eyes probably have bags under them to.

“Sure thing,” said Louis as he left.

Zayne walked over to me and took my arm “Stand.” I dragged the sheet with me and gingerly swug my legs over the bed and stood. Everywhere hurt! I clung to the sheet that I had wraped around me as I walked to the door I assumed was bathroom. Zayn stopped me.

“Drop the sheet. I need to see what I’m dealing with.” Said Zayn. I clung to the sheet even more. I knew better than to say anything and cause another injury to myself so I stared challengingly back into Zayn’s eyes. He simply poked me in the stomach with a smirk. Taken by surprise I yelped and loosened my grip on the sheet, he shot his arm out and snatched the sheet away. That was really smart, like evil genius smart. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You little shit.” I accusingly mumbled under my breath.

“What was that?” he responded. Crap, he heard that?

“Nothing!” I answered quickly.

“Wow Harry really did a number on you.’  Zayn said looking at me. “Well I’ll give you this first.” He took my hand and put a pill in my palm, then grabbed a bottle of water that I had not noticed that was on the night stand and handed it to me.

What is it for?" I asked eyeing the pill suspiciously. 

“It’s a morning after pill”

“Oh…..”  I took them and drank half the bottle. Zayn pulled out two more pills from his front pants pocket.

“For the pain?” he asked me. I took those to with the rest of the water. He pulled out a small tin disk container and kneeled.

 “This is for your tattoo to get rid of the dead skin and to sooth the pain. Its water proof but try not to scrub it off when you take a shower. Which you will be doing before I dress you.” he stated demanding. 

"Ok Mr.Bossy." I snapped back. And at my snippyness he swiftly smacked my thigh and i yelped. 

"Watch it" He dipped two of the fingers in the balm and rubbed it over the tattoo gently. I hissed at the contact but it felt cool after a minuet. One down 99 other painful places to go.

“You’re going to go take a shower and I’m going to wait. You have 20 minutes, then come out and I’ll get you ready,” he told me.

“Yes Zayn” I huffed out, exasperated at his demanding attitude.

“Stop getting short with me, Missy!” he snapped.

“What is it with you guys and nicknames?” I mumbled I turned to walk to the bathroom.

“Were British, love it's what we do.” said Zayn smirking and winked at me.

“You disgust me” I called over my shoulder as I walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and looked around. It was nothing like Harry’s. It was small but bigger than most hotel bathrooms.

I found a towel and quickly wrapped it around me wanting something to cover myself. I drew the curtain around the shower and leaned in to try and turn the shower on. I looked at the handle and tried for the next minuet to figure it out. One of my biggest pet peeves was other people’s showers. I could never figure them out and it just frustrated me to no end.

I finally turned it on and waited for the water to warm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the full body mirror it hanging there mockingly. Sighing I walked over to it. I nearly screamed.

Even with the towel on the evidence of the boys strength and force was evident. There was a slight bruise on my face from being smacked two or three times, I couldn’t really remember. There was bruises on my chin from Liam, three hickeys on my neck from Harry, some faint marks from bites and light bruises. The towel fell from my shaking hands that I was holding around me and I thought it couldn’t get any worse. There were several bruises with five matching points on my hips probably from Louis and some on my stomach as well, and what looked like dried blood and cum smeared on the inside of my thighs. I stared at my body for a while and touched the reflection on the mirror then the bruise that was on my body not believing it was there.

“You have ten minutes” called Zayn from the bedroom. So I quickly moved from the mirror and to the shower. Going about washing my hair quickly I made sure to scrub myself very thoroughly with the washcloth I found on the counter. When I came to my inner thighs it came away a dried brown reddish color. I whimpered at the pain there. I dried of quickly and wrapped myself again in the fluffy white bath towel and walked out to Zayn. He was lying on the bed looking up at his phone and presumably texting. He didn’t notice me so I coughed loudly. He quickly sat up and looked at me, his eyes softened as I hung my head in shame. I knew he was looking at the bruises and hickeys.

“We’re all pretty rough when it comes to sex,” Zayn said looking me in the eye.

And exactly how do you know this?" I asked but Zayn Ignored me and reached to his side and grabbed a stack of clothes and handed them to me.

“I told Louis to pick something comfy, not revealing and somewhat warm,” He said. I was very appreciative for the skinny jeans and soft sweater/jumper top he handed me.

“Thanks” I said with complete sincerity.

“It’s going to be a long trip dark and cold so as much as I and the other guys would like to show off that tight body of yours we want you to be safe.” I dropped the towel and tried to change as fast as possible. Zayn’s eyes followed my every move and were dark with lust as he stared. Once I was changed and had really looked at the outfit Louis had picked out I was impressed. Everything from the colors to the fit and the fabric complemented me. He’s really good.

Zayn waited for me to stop checking myself out and grabbed a bag full of what I assumed was make-up then my hand and lead us to his room. The boys were sitting at a table where they were currently eating and talking enthusiastically, they didn’t notice us thankfully. Zayn’s room resemble Harry’s a lot but when his lead me to the bathroom it was smaller. He pulled a stool\chair and sat me down he pull a brush from the bag and proceeded to brush my hair and then grabs hair dryer and dry it.

“Zayn I could have done this myself” I said while he ran a brush through my hair one more time to ensure all the tangles were out.

“I enjoy this darling. I like making things beautiful.” I stared at myself in the mirror my face warring a slightly annoyed expression, I did know how I feel about what he had said, should I be grateful for him doing this or annoyed that he referred to me as a “thing” or that I wasn’t already attractive and that he had to fix me.

“I’m not saying you’re not already beautiful we just want you to look the best.” Apparently he’s also a mind reader. “We only have the best.” Conceded prick. He a styled my hair a bit which I begrudgingly had to admit looked good.

“Face me Angel.” I turned towards him and he went to work on the display of bruises and hickeys that were on my face and neck. When he finished I was very impressed. They were not even noticeable.

“Zayn can you make these disappear to? You made them after all.” I asked holding my arm out to him a clear hand print bruise was there.

‘Sure thing babe.” He said. Once he finished he did a quick and light layer of make up on my face did my eyeliner and eyeshadow. I’m a girl and doing my makeup is a serious struggle, Zayn is making this look like a piece of cake.

“Where are we going Zayn?” I asked hopping he would tell me and not give some shitty vague answer.

“Far away from here, where no one will recognize you” he responded. Shitty vague answer it is. I kept quiet after that. Once he was done he walked us out to the living room.

“Sit, we’ll leave in 45 minutes hopefully” he instructed and went back to his room and brought out a bunch of luggage. While I sat there I could hear the boys scrambling around the room yelling inaudible and groaning about stuff, I walked over to a random room and opened it. It was Louis’s I could tell. He’s room was a complete disaster, I wanted to cry when I saw it. I knew he wouldn’t be ready in time so  I quickly started picking things up and matched and folded them all the while sorting them Louis was in the bathroom showering I presumed from his singing and dropping things that sounded  like empty containers.

“Louis get out here and help me” I shouted at him I was trying to locate his suitcases and was having no luck so I started emptying his closet and laying things out on the bed neatly. Louis emerged from be bathroom in only a towel so I averted my eyes and kept folding.

“What are you doing” he asked staring at me in confusion.

“I’m helping you, I got everything laid out on your bed and all your clothes are almost folded. All you have to do is pack it. Move it you have 30 minutes.” I walked to the next room and saw Niall scrambling around throwing everything in to his bags at random. I sighed and walked over to them and started pulling things out to fold them.

‘Just put everything there and I will fold it.” I told him softly “When you get everything you can help me fold.” He got finally managed to get everything out and we packed his bags.

“Thanks angle” he said hugging me and burrowing his face in my neck. Wow this is a good hug…. Snap out of it!

“Your welcome. I’m going to go check if the other boys need help” I said trying to pull away

“Ok” he said and then quickly pecked my lips and walked to his bags. I was in a daze from his kiss when I walked into the next room. Liam was mostly packed but I helped him fold the last of his clothes while he found and sorted his toiletries.

He thanked me and I walked to Harry’s door and stood there for a moment taking a deep breath. You can do this I told myself and, and walked in. Harry was nowhere in sight but there was a pile of unfolded clothes that I set to work on and put away.

I look at the bed making sure there was nothing left I spotted his wallet and grabbed it. It was a nice brown leather one, I opened it to find over a two hundred and fifty in assorted bills I quickly pulled five twenty’s and stuffed the into my bra and threw the wallet back on the bed. I was going to need some money if I was making a getaway. I had to do it before we got on the plane for two reasons. One I generally knew the general layout of the city where we were. Two they had mentioned a micro tracking chip they were going to implant on me.

I turned back towards his bags and I zipped them closed when I felt someone’s arms snake around me and hold me tightly to them.

“You didn’t have to do that, love.” Harry whispered in to my ear. Shit did he see me? Then I realized he was talking about the clothes and sighed. I could feel the bulge at his crotch firm against my ass. I wiggled against him trying to get away but he just tightened his hold and groaned as I rubbed against him.

“We are going to be late, Harry” I said firmly when I realized my struggling was turning him on.

“Your right love! Would you mind taking this?” He held a camera bag out to me.

“Sure” I said. I snatched it from his hand and walked out of there quickly as possible before anything else happened.

We walked out to the living room were the boys were almost done dragging out there stuff. Louis walked over to me and handed me a bag.

“Here you go, love this is yours” Louis handed me the bag. I unzipped it and looked inside. It was the other dresses and shoes that Louis had brought and the curler.

“Zayn did you grab the makeup” asked Louis

“Yep” he walked over to me and put it in my bag for me then went back to his stuff.

"We all ready" asked Laim

"No" shouts Niall from the bed room

"What’s the holdup" yells Harry.

"I can't find my jacket!" yelled Niall back. After a few minuets he came out.

"Okay I’m ready now said Niall coming out of his room smiling sheepishly. “I accidentally had angel pack my sweater after she asked me twice if I needed it. And I couldn’t remember which bag it was packed it in.” Idiot!

Louis had probably packed his entire wardrobe so had the most bags but was somehow carrying them all. Liam was very organized, he was like the momma bear of the group I noticed.  Niall looked like he was struggling to carry his bags and guitar case, I laughed quietly.

"Who’s gonna be in charge of her for the first part of the trip" asked Louis looking around at the the guys.

"I will" said Liam walking over to me and took my hand in his large soft ones.

“Alright then! To the van!” cried Niall dramatically. We walked to the elevator and rode down to the lobby waiting for a few minuets all the while Liam never letting my hand go. A large black van rolled up out side and Liam tugged my hand to walk with him to it. The boys loaded there luggage and told me to hold my bag which wasn't that big so it wasn't a problem. When we got in I made sure to sit by door and Liam made sure to be sitting next to me. Step one completed. We finally got everyone into the van and drove away.

Then next 20 minutes were nerve wracking. I chewed on my lip and played with strands of my hair. The boys were talking about finally being able to go back to their apartment that they shared. I still hadn’t figured out what city it was in let alone the country. Louis who was sitting behind me started twirling one of my curls.

"Your hair is supper soft and pretty, it's like a natural hombre."

"Yea…" I said not really hearing what he said focusing on the car. We had just stopped at a red light and it was time for step two I inched my hand to the door handle and waited. Green! We started moving. I whipped my seat belt off and flung the door opened and fell out of the car and rolled.

 I heard Liam yell loudly but I got to my feet and took of running, I didn't look back. 

 


	9. The Palace

The palace

I ran. Holding the bag they had given me tightly, I ran as hard as I could through traffic and on to the side walk. I didn’t want to look back for the fear of seeing them closing in on me. My body ached as I ran from landing on the cement stomach first even though I managed to hold my bag over my stomach lessen the impact.

 I looked forward at the stores I was going to pass  and wondered which of them I should hide out in for a while I spotted a Barnes and Noble a couple of stores down and made my way in. I lightly jogged in so no one would look at me for running in. I quickly walked to the back fearing one of them might look in here.

 I notice it was two stories and got on the escalator and made my way up. Both floors of the store were pretty big so I wandered around the store for a bit.

I always enjoyed book stores but now I felt nervous and jumpy. I walked around the second floor for a while looking at things that interested me. I think I’ve lost them but I’ll hang in here a little longer. So I sat down at one of the tables next to a window and planed my next move.

I couldn’t go to the police. Who would believe me? Harry Styles rapes a sixteen year old girl. Yea, no. I needed to call Deana. And find somewhere to spend the night. I might have to sleep on a park bench, but I would run onto a police officer or someone along those lines. I would probably have to get a room in one of those like hooker hotels in the red-light districts.

I'm gonna make it, I can do this.

But I needed to either buy something and get change for a payphone or awkwardly ask someone to borrow there phone. That was the first thing I needed to do second was find something to eat.  But first came calling Deana.

I looked at the people around the store, payphone it will be. I found a book mark that was two dollars and paid with one of my twenty’s and got change and walked out of the store. I found a pay phone after wandering for a while and asking a traffic person. I put coins in and called I noticed that I had enough for two more calls. It rang and rang….

“Please…” I whispered. “Pick up….” She didn’t. I hung up and waited a few minutes and called again. It kept wringing started to feel tears to drip down my face. I hung up after a while.

I felt scared and alone and so lost. Angel pull it together! You need to get back to Deana and her parents, and forget all of this nightmare, you can do this. I wiped the tears from my face and looked in the glass surrounding the pay phone and saw it did no damage to my makeup. I smiled and whispered to my reflection “You can do this”. 

I walked out of the both and made my way down the street till I came to a popular clothing store.  Walking around the store I eventually found sunglasses and long flowing cardigan that I slipped on. After walking around the store a bit more I made my way cautiously to the exit and dashed out with the clothes and ended up hiding down at the corner of the street, after no one came after me. I don’t think any of the boys would instantly recognize me with the cardigan and sunglasses, hopefully.

Sally’s Dinner sign stood out in old cursive neon lighting, looking like one of those vintage dinners so I walked in and got seated.

“Hi, I’m Tiffany I’ll be your girl for tonight” she said smiling. I smiled back at her and took in her appearance, she had porcelain skin and black hair that really made her blue eyes and red lipstick pop.

“Hi I’m Angel, what’s good to eat here?” I asked.

‘The blue cheese and bacon burger is my fav so is the loaded cheese fries!” she replied happily.

“Okay awesome I’ll take both and a coke.” I told her.

“Okay sugar. I’ll bring you drink out and your food will be out in a bit.”

“Thanks!” I was starved and tiered I looked out the window at the passing traffic, I stared as the cars blurred by. I need to find a place to stay tonight hopefully I can ask Tiffany if she knows any places. After a few minuets she brought me my drink.

“Hey Tiffany, I had a fallin’ out with my um boyfriend and I need a cheap place to stay tonight you know any?” I asked coming up with the lie on the spot.

“Well um what price range do you have in mind?” she asked tucking a empty tray underneth her arm.

“80 bucks” I answered sheepishly. Her eyebrows shot up at the amount.

“I forgot my card when stormed out,” I said lightly. “Dumb I know.”

“Well there’s The Palace. It’s in a rough part of town, I don’t know if you want to go in there though,” she said.

“Okay thanks.” I told her assuringly.

“Sure thing.” She answered. 

“It’s been a rough couple days and I need to have my space,” I said thinking of Harry’s hands sliding up and down my thighs as he kissed my neck I glanced down at the table my eyes filling with tears.

“Glad I could help, Angel. You food will be right out.” She told me with a smile and went back the kitchen.

Once she arrived with the food I plowed through the burger and the fries. When I had finished eating I felt all warm and happy, here comes the food coma! I sat back and relaxed till I finished my refilled coke and I flagged down Tiffany to give me the check

“Nope,” she said popping the p. “This is on the house. You need it. Here’s the directions though the hotel she said handing me a piece of paper.

“Thanks,” I told her. “I really appreciate it.”

“We all have those days. Good luck with your man, to” She called over her shoulder.

I have a feeling I won’t be seeing them again I whispered to my self. I got up and walked out of the dinner. Looking at the piece of paper Tiffany had given me I quickly made my way to The Palace.

The walk there was actually quite frightening but I got there non the less. I walked in to The Palace and checked in. The woman at the desk seemed like a no-nonsense type of person.

“Hi” I said shyly “Room for one please?” The woman looked at me hesitantly. Probably thinking I was way too young to be getting a hotel room for myself.

“That will be 85 dollars for one night, dear.” I handed her the money and shr looked at log book and scribbled something down.

“Your name, honey?” she said looking at me. Um…

“Annabelle Kyle,” I answered. I suddenly remember reading a fun fact in a magazine that most aliases people pick start with the same letter as their real name. To late now.  

“Your room will be on the 3 floor.” She rolled her high rolly chair to the wall selected a key and rolled back to me and handed it to me.

The key she had given me had attached to it a large plastic piece that read the number 44. It looked old and scratched, the dark mahogany had several chips in it, I gripped it tightly in my hand.

"Thanks,” I told her as I made my way to the corridor. I walked to the elevator and pushed the three button and the elevator rose.

 I leaned back against the wall and sighed as I ran a hand threw my hair. There would be a phone in the room and I would call Deana and we’d talk and everything would be okay. My floor dinged and walked down the hall till I found my room in the middle of the hallway. The door was a brown color that had faded greatly, in the upper middle was what was left of a eyehole thing. Someone had smashed it and then colored over it with sharpie. I looked at the room across and noticed it was the same. I sighed put my key in and turned.

 I walked into the small room and laid my bag on a chair that was pulled out from a desk and then threw myself on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and followed the crack that went across it I wondered what had happened to make it that way. I looked at the night stand and sat up quickly at the sight of the phone I grabbed it and pushed the numbers that were Deana’s phone number. It rang and rang the answering machine picked up “This is Deana’s phone I can’t come to the phone right now please leave a message.”

“Deana its Angel something happened I can’t…I can’t talk about it right now. I need you to come get me. I’m staying in the city at a place called The Palace it’s a hotel and my room number is 44. Call me back at this number please. Deana I don’t know what to do….I love you. Bye.” I hung up and lay back on the bed now I just had to wait and hope she called back before I left tomorrow night.

 I went over to the bag they boys had given me and found the hoodie from earlier and took of my shoes, pants and shirt and put it on it felt warm and comfy. I slipped into bed and pulled the blankets up and around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up around 6 to a light knock on the door. My heart soared with hope as I pulled the pants on from the night before on quickly and grabbed the handle and swung it open.

 Louis! I opened my mouth to scream but I was grabbed by the hips and shoved inside then kissed roughly. I heard the door close, and I felt his tongue caress my mouth and tried to push him away but pulled me closer and ground his hips against mine. I could feel his erection grind against me, his hand reach down to my ass and squeeze harshly I let out a squeal. He pulled away from my lips with a pop.

“I thought we lost you, Angel!” he said in a happy voice but I could tell there was anger laced in his words and something darker in his eyes when I looked into them.

He grabbed my hand and pulled out something from his back pocket which went around my wrists even though I tried to pull my hand back from his grasp. I looked down and screamed for help at the sight of the silver metal. Louis promptly smacked me across the face.

“I’ll do worse if you do that again,” he said as he dragged me to the bed post where he handcuffed me. He then whipped out a cell, texted and then called someone.

"I found her at The Palace…. Yes she’s well…. cooperating for the most part….. We’ll be here.” He snapped the phone shut and just looked at me for a bit. His eye appraised me from head to toe and then walked over to me.

“The boys are on their way love. Where all quite hurt you left us without saying goodbye,” he stroked my cheek with the back of two fingers. I rolled my eyes at this comment.

“I’m hurt,” he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me deeply.

“I’m sure you’re hurt, your sex doll ran away! Boo hoo for you.” I snapped bitterly at him when he pulled away.

“Oh how I just love that attitude!” he said back.

“How’d you find me anyways?” I asked. He pulled out another phone and waved it in front of my face I recognized it instantly.

“You stole her phone, oh my God! I literally told you where I was!” I yelled at him trying to hit him with my free arm but he moved before I could reached him.

“Yep! We had to reschedule are flight because of you! The lads are not happy about that, not one bit.” He said smiling darkly at me and but still glaring.

“I’m sorry…..” I whispered his look scaring me.  

He looked at me in seriousness, and frowning “No you’re not… but you will be when Harry and Zayn get through with you.” I stayed silent after he said that. Louis came over and laid down on the bed but instead of laying on the pillow he laid his head on my thigh. I was too tired to do anything about it.

Louis looked at his phone when it buzzed and told me that the boys where here. Once Louis unchained me we left the room and got in the elevator. When we got out we walked down to the lobby as soon as I saw the boys Niall went to hug me and proceeded to pecked me on the lips and then passed me to Liam who kissed me and stroked my hair in affection and smiled.

“You scared me half to death out of me Angel. Never do that again!” He told me and then moved away and Zayn came up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You gave us a right scare. I’m still mad,” and then walked away. Harry came over and grabbed me and looked at me intensely. I shrunk away from his gaze feeling slight guilty for some reason.

“Angel…..What am I going to do with you?” he murmured to me. He then took my hand and led us out side to a different van. The boys piled in after me and Harry making sure I wasn’t next to any doors. Zayn and Harry were both looking at each over the seats and mouthing words to each other. I felt a needle jab into my neck.

“Harry!” I looked over to him my eyes going wide when I saw the now empty syringe. I felt my body going numb and slumped on to Niall’s lap. He arranged me so I was laying back down against his lap where he looked down at me and stroked my hair softly. I stared at the ceiling as drug took full affect and my vision went hazy then went black. Here I was again falling into another drug induced sleep, fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live on comments and suggestions! Leave them please!


	10. Clouds

When I came to I was laying on a plush leather chair, it was super comfy. I rolled over and snuggled into the chair pulling the blanket that someone had put over me closer. After a few more minutes of warmth I felt a finger poke my cheek, I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance and tilted my head the other way. They poked me again and I made a face.

“Hey guys look! Her eyebrows scrunch up and her lip does this little pout thingy. It's so cute. ” 

“Louis stop being a dick and leave me be! I said while pulling the blanket over my head. Several of the boys’ snicker at my comment.

“After that comment I’m definitely not." Someone swiped the blanket off of me and I shivered.

“Heyyy!" I was using that I yelled at him. I looked at him from my where I was sitting when I realized the seat design and set up.

“Are we on an air plane?” I asked.

“Yep” called Liam from across the aisle who was playing a game of checkers with Zayn. I got up from my seat and looked around the plane harry was cuddled up on a set of seats with a blanket and those huge block out headphones. Liam and Zayn were playing, and Louis was in front of me checking his phone, and I couldn’t find Niall.

“Louis where’s Niall?” I asked curiously.

“In the loo,” he answered looking up at me from his phone.

“Oh,” I sat down and looked out the window. We were high up and I watched the clouds go by looking as soft and bouncy as ever. Clouds always looked so bouncy to me. I could just imagine myself jumping from one could to another and when I got tired I would just lay down and float on one.

“Watch ya thinkin?” asked someone. I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to Niall’s bright smile and blond hair.

“Nothing,” I said with a sigh. He frowned at my answer.

“So is anyone going to tell me where were going?” The exasperation eminent in my tone.

“No,” said three males in unison. Rolling my eyes at this, I muttered figures under my breath. I played with a strand of my hair twirling it around a finger I stopped when I heard a loud crunching from my right. I looked over and caught Niall mid bite looking sheepishly at me with his deceivingly innocent blue eyes.

“Where’d you get the sub?” I asked incredulously. He took another bite and pulled out another one from his hoodie pocket and handed it to me.

“Here,” he said while continually chewing his sub. I took it from him and unwrapped it quickly and stuffed it in to my moth not caring what type it was.

“Thanks Niall” I said in between bites.

“See, you managed to call me niall. You’re already doing great.”

Zip it Leprechaun

“Hey, Angel come over here.” I looked past Niall to see Zayn calling me over. I got up and walked over to him. Liam and him were will still playing checkers. I sat on the arm rest and looked at the game. It looked like Liam was currently winning but Zayn a few moves that could possibly even out the score. Zayn wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him could feel the hat of his body sink in. It took all my will power to not warp my arms around him and snuggle into his warmth.

“I need help love,” he said so I looked at the board and settled on a move and moved my hand to move the piece which took two of Liam’s pieces out.

“Nice move, babe.” He said approvingly. “Your move mate”

I watched the rest of the game from my perch on the chair. I watched harry over the Liam’s chair waiting for him to wake up so I could give him shit about drugging me. Liam and Zayn where on their second game since I got there when Harry woke up and checked his phone. I moved to get up when Zayn’s arm tighten its grip around me.

“Where you goin?” he asked looking up at me with amber eyes.

“To talk to Harry,” I told him. He unwrapped his hand and looked back sat them game and I walked over to Harry.

“Why?” I asked as I walked in front of him.

“Why what?” he asked.

“Why’d you drug me” I asked while sitting down in the chair across from him.

“Because you like to be difficult and stubborn. You also have a death wish apparently.” He said flippantly.

“At least my plan worked” I mumbled.

“What?” he asked

“Nothing, so where are we going?” I asked.

“You don’t need to know,” he said pointedly.

“Yes I do!” I instisted.

“No, you don’t,” stop being so difficult Harry.

“Tell me,” I pressed getting frustrated.

“No.” I lost it.

“Ugh, dammit Harry! I’m going to be living there for the next five year’s. I should get to know!” I yelled at him he’d already taken my virginity he wasn’t going to take my hope and plans from as well.

“And three months!” Called Louis form behind me.

“What?” I asked confused I specifically remember five years.

“You were away for almost 12 hours said Louis walking up and plopping down next to Harry. So your with us for another 12 weeks which is three months.” He rested his back on the arm rest and his head on Harry’s shoulder so he was draped over the chair he was scrolling through something on his phone. I think I’m seeing Larry evidence I said to myself. I narrowed my eyes at them.

“It’s in the contract,” said Harry airily.

 “And soooo that just makes it right then cause it “in the contract”.” I sighed and sat back in my seat and stared out the window sulking. I could hear the click of checkers form Zayn and Liam behind me and wondered who was winning, I think they were also whispering to each other. Niall was probably still sitting where I left him.

“Angel come here.” Harry motion for me to come over.

“No.” I said looking at him and then turned back to look out the window.

“Now!” He said with such anger that I jumped. I got out of my set and walked over to him, I stood in front of him looking at him blankly. He put his hands on my hips and turned me around and then pulled me to sit down on his lap. He pulled out his phone and held in out in front of him.

“Smile Babe,” he said looking at the phone. I looked at the camera and glowered at it.

“Aww come on!” he cried in exasperation.

“Popsicles!” cried Liam looking over the seat. Popsicles, what even! But still this made me crack a smile and Harry snapped the photo.

“See look at that pretty smile,” said Harry said in my ear. I wiggle in his arms trying to get up but Harry just passed me to Louis who held me tightly. Harry got up and left.

Can I please just sit by myself I asked Louis staring up at him and giving him the puppy dog eye’s.

“I’ll let you if you do something for meeee… well it’s not really for me it’s for Liam. What’d ya you say?” he asked me. I was turned looking at him while I was sitting on his lap, his boyish smirk was spread wide.

“What am I doing?” I asked immediately knowing it’s not something I’m going to like. Liam had gotten up from his seat and stood in front of us. And I turned around to look at Liam, Louis set his chin on my shoulder and his chest was pressed up against my back.

“Well you can either give Liam a hand job, and then you can go sit in your own seat for the rest of the flight or I can force you to give me a blow job, and then you will have to sit with me for the flight which is hmmm…. oh let’s say an hour,” he said after he looked at his watch.

“Seriously?” I asked eyeing both of them in disgust.

“Yep!” Said Louise and Liam in unison. In my personal opinion sex was better than oral sex. I don’t know why but giving a guy oral sex seemed more intimate or like violating in a way.

“So which one Liam’s cock in your hand or mine down yo-” he whispered in my ear.

“Fine! I’ll do it no need to be so crude about it!” I told him quickly.

“Alright then…. Unzip his pants lil angel.” He taunted.

“I uhh,,, I haven’t done this before.” I whispered eyeing the bulge in Liam’s pants.

“Just do what I tell you, doll.” I reached out and freed Liam’s visible erection. I took it in my hand and ran my fingers down the shaft and squeezed slightly as I did it again. Liam groaned loudly and I figured I was doing something right and did it again. Louis started running his hand up and down my thighs and nuzzling my neck I jerked in surprise and gripped harder. Liam moaned loudly.

“Sorry,” I whispered.

“You’re doing great,” Liam answered huskily. I move my hand down to the bottom and back down then ran a finger over the leaking tip of his cock and slid my hand all the way down to the base of his shaft Liam groaned again, after a few more minutes of moving my hand up and down his cock he spilt all over my hand with groan. he tucked himself back in and leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss.

“Thanks, Babe.” he told he looking in my eyes. I looked away in shame down at the floor. Liam walked back to his seat and Louis told me I could get up so I got up and headed to the back where the restrooms are.

When I got back from washing my hands I sat across from Niall. I liked him better so far since he hadn’t done anything super violating and humiliating to me besides the taxi incedent. I started humming a light tun and picked at my nails for a while. The plane was still kind of chilly so I searched for my bag that lay on the floor and rifled through it till I found the hoodie from a few days ago and put it on. I sat there staring at the bag and suddenly remembered something the boys had said about tracker chip that was going to put a kink in my plans a bit. I thought about all the different types of trackers from what I had seen in movies and tv to the one in books and real life cases. None of those options seemed very good to me. I stared out the window as clouds rolled by and sighed deeply I began to drum my finger on the arm rest to some rock beat and hum along. After probably more than twenty minutes of me humming different tunes and thinking of escape plans that half weren’t realistic I was boared out of my head.

“Niall, how much longer till we get there?”

“Not top sure, doll.” He told me.

“Ok.”  I said. I stared out the window for the next half hour then eventually feel asleep again.

I woke to the sound of a polite voice over the speaker.

“Please fasten seat belts we’ll be landing soon.”

I was listening for the destination but he never said it What the hell what kind of piolet doesn’t give that? What is this shit?

I felt the plane descend and we landed I grabbed my bag and waited for the boys to gather tear stuff Niall lead me my arm to the exit and we walked out on to the tarmac. Once we got to the front of the airport after walking through. A couple of cabs picked us up and my baby sitter switched to Harry and Zayn. They were unusually quite they both started out the window looking at the scenery they seemed relaxed and comfortable a little too much so.

“It’s good to be back,” said Zayn wistfully.

“Yes it,” its replied Harry. So this was their home? But I remember Deana saying there all from like different towns or something along that.

“Harry,” I said sweetly. “Are we going to your guys apartment?” He looked at me and smiled, it was begrudgingly cute to see him smile that way.

“We all live in one apartment when were on break or don’t have anything for a while and since we want somewhere where not going to be mobbed and we can relaxed, we got this place,” He gestured to a building I could see in the distance it was a really tall and weirdly designed apartment building the overall shape of the building was weird.

“Oh that’s nice.” I could tell the boys were pretty close with each other.

“Yea,” said Zayn. “We all go a little crazy being with each other but we don’t want to be separated so this place gives us a little more room to do our own thing.”

“We had a room put in for you,” said Harry. “We bought you furniture and stuff Louis got you a whole bunch of clothes and all that girly stuff.”

“Oh…” I said not really knowing how to how to respond as we rolled up to the apartment complex. Harry and Zayne got out and got there bags while I stood and looked up at the place.

“Welcome home Angel,” whispered Harry in my ear. I looked up at the building mournfully.

“It’s not my home it’s a prison.” I said spitefully.


	11. Glass

We walked in to the building and went towards the elevator but Zayn and Harry plopped down on two plush chairs and looked at the doors, I assumed they were waiting for the rest of their merry little gang. So I stood patiently waiting to the side of Harry’s chair. After a few minutes of waiting Niall walked in in with Louis, they were lightly arguing about something I caught the words Nair, baldy, and the lady said it would take weeks. Well that sound interesting. Liam close behind them laughing at their conversation. When they got closer Harry and Zayn rose and greeted them.  Louise slung his arm around me and started rambling about their apartment.

“It’s totally updated. The kitchens great! Zayn’s room has a skylight. The windows are floor to ceiling in most of it. There’s a pool table in the game room. We got a new gaming station!” Etcetera. Etcetera. By the time we reached the 16th floor Liam butted in.

“Louis, stop talking her ear off. You can just show her around when were inside.” He said tiredly. Louis looked like his puppy had just been killed.

“After we show her around we’ll have to discuss the schedule with her and the house rules,” Niall told us. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Schedule? What schedule?

“What’s the Schedule?” I asked them while walking out of the elevator.

You get your own room but five nights out of the week you be sleeping with one of us.” Said Liam grinning.

Oh I said quietly.

We reach the apartment door and Zayn brought out a key and opened the door and gently took my arm and lead me in front of him to enter the apartment first.

“Welcome to your new humble abode.” He said. I looked in to the large luxurious apartment. It was honestly a gorgeous apartment with white glistening floors, soft looking carpet, and modern furniture with a white, cream, and black color scheme.  breathtaking view of the city skyline out of floor to ceiling windows.

“Tour Time!” Louis and Harry said in unison. I was walked in to every room over the next hour and givin a rundown of everything about it. First off was the living room, it had couched coffee table and a large TV.

“The game rooms TV is bigger,” was stated proudly by Liam. The kitchen was large and fully stocked with everything, which was great because I loved to cook. The dining table was complete glass. So it looked like the bowl in the middle was floating which I giggled at loudly and was stared at by the boys for it.

“What?” I asked indigently.

“We just haven’t herd you laugh like that,” said Niall softly.

“Oh.” I said looking away bashfully. Oh my gosh Angel your acting like a schoolgirl.

 They just shook their heads and moved on to the game room. The room was a cream color, and was long and rectangular shaped. On the left was cabinets full of board games nerf guns and sports balls, and other random junk. Also on this side was a built in bar stocked. In the middle was a pool table, beyond the pool table was a bunch of cushy couches and side tables that were faced to a giant TV with every kind of gaming system, to the both sides of the TV were two 3ft tall case holders, the left sides was for games and the right’s for movies and shows. The right wall was a continuess window once again looking down on the city.  Then we walked out to a door that was at the back of the room. It leads to a large room that was basically complete glass, it was on the sides and ceiling, the floor was a lustrous black granite. In the room there were several sitting areas and two ginormous steal winding staircases that lead up to where I assumed were the bed rooms. Where I was dragged up the stairs to the upper levels. We went through each of the boy’s room before seeing mine, Louis insisted they were. My room was at the end of the hallway and around the corner, I gripped the silver handle and twisted. Here goes nothing. I walked in and looked at the beautifully designed room and widened my eyes at the elegancy.

“We picked all the furniture out.” Said Harry. The bed was huge and the windows were gorgeous. There was a chaise lounge by the right side window that I was going to love laying on and staring out of. And on the right was a desk not yet being used for anything in particular, with a cool comfy lookin chair. I walked into the middle and realized there was more to the room, so I walked over to the wall and slid back a door that opened to a huge closet full of clothes. I spent a minute looking at all of them, they were all in my size and they mostly looked like something I would wear until I got to the underwear and bra section. Everything in that section was scraps. There was also a shoe bag makeup and jewelry section, I was shocked at the amount of all the stuff that was in there.

“Did you buy all this stuff for me?” I asked the boys cautiously. Louis walked up behind me and hugged me around the middle.

“Do you like it?” he asked, nuzzling my neck. So I will admit that the room was nice and so where the clothes but that didn’t mean I had to be happy about it.

“Yea….”  I whispered back I looked at the back wall and realized there was a full body length mirror I saw Louis hugging he and blushed and wiggled away.

“I have to pee.” I said loudly. It was a half-truth.

“Oh, your bathroom is connected to here so walk to the back and the door is on the left.” He told me. I quickly walked back there and opened the door the bathroom, was pretty big for only being a toilet and sink with perfume, lotions, and lots of shampoos soaps and oils on a rack. At the bottom there were several packs of tampons and one or two boxes of pads. What the shit is this?!? I suddenly realized there was no shower or bath while being a lot of stuff for it. I walked out of the room planning on asking I walked in to the closet and entered the bedroom. I saw Zayn laying on the lounge which made me crack an smile.  

“Ummm so there’s no shower or bath where am I supo…Oh. I have to take it in yours, right?” I said with defeat. The boys looked at me grinning and nodded.

“Wonderful…” I mumbled.  Harry was sprawled on the bed with Louis, Liam and Zayn were on the lounge, and Niall was sitting on the desk chair setting up a computer??? I walked over to the window and stared out at the city admiring the street alight with light and the cars moving along. I could feel the boys staring at me and I turned and looked at them wondering, what is going to happen harry and Zayn’s stare feels more intense than the other’s.

“So who’s she with tonight?” asked Liam huskily.

Niall clicked something on the computer and turned the screen towards us and read.

“Harry Sunday, Liam Monday, Zayn Tuesday, Free night Wednesday, Niall Thursday, and Louis Friday,” he said. Harry and Zayn grinned at each other and looked am me lustfully, Harry grabbed my hand and sung "Come on babe" as he pulled me from the room down the hall to his Zayn was closely following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is Life! Comment! I'd love to hear your thought and requests for anything to happen. Hopefully another update next week since its break! Angels room can be found here at https://st.hzcdn.com/fimgs/a9612bce0203e988_5907-w500-h400-b0-p0--traditional-bedroom.jpg  
> Also my Tumblr can be found here http://grimalkinthewitchassassin.tumblr.com/


	12. Gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry room can be found at http://www.roundpulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Floor-to-Ceiling-Luxury-Window02.jpg get rid of the dumb chair though. Another update might take a little longer. Read enjoy pass it on. Comment, subscribe, book mark, please!

Harry dragged me in to his room the whole thing looking very nice he laid me on the bed and stared at me. Zayn stalked up beside me, he reminded me of a jungle cat before it attacked its prey. His hands roughly gripped my breasts, squeezing them almost harshly, making me cry out. Harry was on my other side, gently trying to spread my legs and thrusted two fingers inside me. I screamed as I was penetrated. Zayn moaned as I squirmed and rubbed up against his cock.

“Be gentle,” I asked not thinking he would, but his hand loosened a little on my breast, almost caressing instead of punishing. He pinched and sucked my breasts. I arched up in to him biting my lip to keep my moans back.

 "Don't hold back your cries, Angel. We want to hear them all," Harry stated, his fingers forcefully thrusting back into my sore pussy, twisting and drawing out what moisture was there.

 "You’re so tight, love. We got to loosen you up." he told me, softly whispering in to my ear. I wanted to tell him he was hurting me, but all I could do was cry out as he scissored his fingers in my pussy.

Zayn leaned over my breasts and started nipping and licking them, causing me to cringe. It was hard to decide if it would be easier to just get it over with, not have them tease and torment me like they were. Zayn was deliberate in his movements to make them pleasurable, but Harry was switching between harsh and soft, never giving me a moment to recover. That was probably the point, then. I would never recover. Those dicks.

"Enough," Zayn said, slapping Harry’s hand away from between my legs, making me gasp at the sudden withdrawal. "Move over," he told me, I quickly obeyed. Zayn lay down in the space I cleared.

"Ride me," he told me softly, looking into my eyes I felt fear pool in my stomach and shook my head at him to say no.

"No, it’s my night." Harry was seconding me, thank God. I watched the guys argue for a few minutes, just wanting to leave this place and get as far away as possible.

Finally, Harry seemed to back down because Zayn repeated his order for me to ride him. I backed away from him as he rolled his eyes and quickly yanked me to him and pulled me up to straddle his narrow waist, raising my body over his straining cock before meeting his eyes. They were so dark they were nearly black, but they were shining with the dim light of the room. My body freezing over his cock refusing to go down on him. I didn't know I was crying until Zayn wiped the tear from my face.

 "Sit on my cock, Angel," he whispered in a gentle voice that brutally contradicted his harsh words.

"No." I said still resisting, fed up with my refusal he pulled my body and pussy onto him. I could feel him breech me hard and fast.

Every inch was stretching and filling me beyond what should have been possible. When I was fully seated, the head of his cock pressing insistently against my cervix, I was gasping at the pain and pleasure of being so full.

Harry was sitting silently at the side, pouting slightly. Zayn was gripping my hips and moving me, forcing me to participant in my own pleasurable rape. "Move," he ordered, and immediately, I did. My movements were stilted and inexperienced, but they seemed to have the right effect on Zayn, who was softly moaning and rocking in tandem with me.

I felt rather than saw Harry move behind me, between Zayn’s spread legs. His hand was on my back, pushing me down against Zayn until I was flat on his chest. Zayn chuckled softly as he smoothed his hands over my body, resting on my ass cheeks and spread them. I whimpered but continue moving until Harry told me to stop

I stilled, muscles quivering and pussy aching. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me, i hated it. I heard a spitting sound and gasped as wet fingers probed my exposed asshole. One finger slipped in easily, a weird, foreign feeling causing a burning stretch that made my body want to rebel. Another finger slid in and the pain was nearly unbearable. He was pumping his fingers into me, scissoring them quickly.

"Her pussy's not as tight as this," Harry groaned, pulling his fingers away and replacing them with the head of his cock.

"You would know wouldn’t you," Zayn countered, making me look up at him. I didn't want to feel grateful that Harry wouldn't be doing me that way tonight, somewhere beneath all hate I was feeling gratitude but Harry had already done me the night before and I had liked somewhere along the way. Zayn didn't meet my eyes, and in moments me attention was ripped away by the massive cock trying to force its way inside me.

I let out a low moan as Harry's lubricated cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles, delving deeper and forcing my pussy tighter around Zayn’s cock. I buried my face in Zayn's chest, I felt better when i couldn't see anything. I felt Harry’s mouth on my neck placing kisses slowly down it. I shivered at the softness of his lips. His warm hand running up and down my body.

Zayn let go of my butt as Harry began to withdraw and thrust back in, he was a lot gentler with my body than before. After placing his hands on the small of my waist, Zayn didn't really move, he was just letting Harry pump my body over his. My body was responding and I could feel pleasure slowly building. But now Harrys fingertips were digging bruisingly into my hips, squeezing with every thrust there was and leaving crescent cuts on my flesh.

“Harry!” I moaned. He looked at were his hand were and muttered a quick “sorry babe” and loosened his grip. At every thrust a wave of pleasure shocked throughout my body and I could feel my hands tighten on Zayn’s shoulders and my toes curl in pleasure.

When Zayn started to thrust into me from below, I knew he was close and had got bored with waiting for Harry. Harry was still thrusting into my ass with a steady slightly rough rhythm, but he started to increase his pace until finally, he hollered his orgasm, flooding my pussy with burning come.

"Cum, Angel!" Zayn told me, as he grinded my body on top of his. I screamed as everything that was only pleasureable moments before turned to pure bliss, and my body orgasmed. It was slow and satisfying, my pussy clenching around Zayn's angry cock, and I cried as waves of ecstasy drowned me over and over again.

Zayne moaned, jerking into me a few more times before he exploded inside of me, slicking me with his hot cum it felt as good as Harry’s time with me. I should have felt disgusted but I felt so good. I loved how’d they fucked me.

Harry rolled off to the left and Zayn gently pulled me off of him and laid me down he between him and Harry gently rolled me over and pulled me against him he nuzzled my neck and ran his hand up and down my side.

“You did so well little angel,” whispered Harry.

“Taking both of us. You liked it didn’t you?’ said Zayn as he pushed himself up against my back and intertwined his lags with mine and Harry’s.

“Didn’t you?” asked Harry his hot breath on my neck. He started sucking the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I nodded softly, I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

“Our little angle, being a bad girl,” whispered Zayn.

“Stop,” I moaned as Harry continued kissing me and Zayn running his hand though my hair and over my body.

“Ok little angel,” they said in unison and held me until I felt the both of them relax and then after a while fall asleep. I laid there feeling warm and comfortable and absolutely hopeless. I was going to get out of here. I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is http://grimalkinthewitchassassin.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

 I saw a tattoo gun, I could hear a whirring, felt a jab, I saw warm brown eyes focused on drawing lines, they looked so warm and inviting, the eyes changed into blue as I stared up at Niall then I felt myself sway, my vison went in and out then when it cleared. I saw light blue skies with fluffy clouds, the last view of home I guessed, I was then being jostled in a way that could only be described as going up stairs. I felt another jab in my arm and my vision blurred, more drugs, I saw a hazy glance of green eyes to blue to be Harry’s, Louis. There was a pressing in my arm and a sharp pain jolted and I shot up gasping.

I was breathing heavily and I was partly being held down by Harry and Zayn, it was a miracle they weren’t awake at my reaction. They were both holding me and I was not really able to do anything so wiggle away till I was able to sit up and rested my back against the head board, I was still breathing a little heavy, the wood was cool and calming, the chill air was also nice since the sheet was only covering my legs. Harry eventualy rolled over to his side so I waited for Zayn too. I stared around the room, it was nice and to the right was a huge closest that I could see a little bit into, it looked nice. There was this cool bath tub that was off to the side of the room there was also a door that most likely lead to a bathroom guessing from the glass for and mirror peeking out. And the view, oh the view, that was the only thing that looked nice in this room.

Eventually Zayn moved and I slipped out of the bed. I tiptoed around the room and found a bathrobe and slipped it on. I walked to the door but stopped in the middle and walked up to the window and put my hand against it the class cool against my skin. I stared out at the city before me, the pretty twinkling lights, the few cars that were driving, where am I? I just wanted to know. I walked through the door and pulled it open a little, it squeaked a bit. I whipped my head to the bed and looked at them, they were still asleep, thank God.

They looked so peaceful, innocent, even Zayn. With Zayn looks I don’t think you could ever look innocent. According to Deana he was “sinnoman roll” whatever that ment. As I crept down the hall I made note that all the boys room looked dark. I turned the nob on the door and walked into my room, the clock that sat on the nightstand read off 4:36 in white numbers I sighed in relief, the boys probably wouldn’t be up for a while, perfect time to escape.

I quickly moved to the closet and looked through the assortment of clothes. It ranged from punk rock to a tea party apperal. I chose a warm and fuzzy looking jumper skinny jeans and a pair of lace up black boots. I threw the bathrobe somewhere behind me, not gonna be needing that again. I had to pick out a bra and underwear, ugh. Everything was super lacey so I rummaged around till I found a silky purple bra, when I notice everything was in a range from 32D to 38D. They knew my size? What perverts! I pulled on some underwear randomly not really giving a shit at this point. I quickly finished getting dressed and quietly snuck back down the hall way which was a little hard since the boot were new and a little bit squeaky.

I got down the stairs alright and walked through the game room and into the living room before almost breaking my ankle by tripping over the step up on the way to the door. I all but flung myself at the door handle and twisted. It wouldn’t budge! I wildly tried to twist it but it still wouldn’t open I started to sob No I whispered it can’t be locked I sagged against the door  and cried quietly I turned around and put my back against the door and sobbed into my hands, I hugged my knees I rocked myself as I sobbed quietly. After a while I calmed down and just sat there my arms resting on the tops of my knees. What was I thinking they wouldn’t leave the door unlocked.

What was I even going to do when in got out we had most certainly left the country and I had no idea where we were now and I didn’t have any money so I could really get anywhere. Then there was the hazy memory of being injected with something I wasn’t to sure about what that was but I needed to find out. I pulled myself together and off the floor and walked to the kitchen and opened a bunch of the cabinets trying to find cups after a few tries I found them and when to the fridge and put it under the dispenser water immediately shot out. Cool. I pushed the ice button and moved my cup back under and out fell the ice.

I walked around the large kitchen and found a coffee maker in a cabinet unused to I pulled it out and plugged it in. Now to find the coffee, I saw a cabinet full of tea so I’ll try that one I looked in it but couldn’t see any, I groped around the back till I felt something that resembled a bag that held coffee grounds when I pulled it out I proved to be correct. I measured the amount of water and grounds and put thein the machine and waited after a few minutes I could smell the strong sent of coffee. I sighed and located a mug and waited till the coffee was done completely and poured some in to my mug and got out cream/milk and sugar to put in it.

When I looked around the kitchen I noticed it was around 6:10. Still pretty early so I went and sat at the dining room table and looked out the window. I was never an early morning person, when my dad got me up for school it was always a struggle plus I was honestly a total bitch in the morning. I stared at my coffee cup and decided to move to the couch. I sat down and unzipped my boots, took them off, drew my legs underneath me and relaxed.

After two more cups of coffee I was starting to get hungry so I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge it was surprisingly fully stocked, it probably wasn’t normally like this. I decided to make a full scale breakfast. Eggs biscuits sausages and if they had it bacon and maybe pancakes.

I was starving the coffee held it off for a while. I gathered the ingredients to make biscuits first because they’d take the longest. I mixed the ingredient together and laid it out to let it rise. While I was waiting for that I proceeded to get out the rest of the stuff I pulled out more than a half dozen eggs and started to make pancakes from scratch as well. I was definitely going to the store and getting more stuff after this. I managed to pull out a griddle they had stashed behind some plates in a corner cabnit and plugged it in. I moved the bacon over to the stove and heated up the pan. I moved back to the pancakes and began to pour them on to the griddle and adjusted the temp a little lower so if I got caught doing something it wouldn’t burn. The sausages were already packaged and ready to be cooked so I unwrapped those along with the bacon and put them on the pan and through away the garbage.

Deana’s mom had taught me how to cook one of the many thing’s that my dad couldn’t do. She was honestly a great cook she was that one at all the school events that brought the homemade stuff that was always better than the rest of the stuff there. She had taught me well and grown to really love cooking it was also a destresser for me weirdly enough. I kneaded out the dough I had made for the biscuits and seperted it into enough forat least six people and put it on  cooking sheet and put it in the oven. I turned around at the loud thumping of someone coming down the stairs. I turned around and was looking at the dopy smile of Louis. He came over and hugged and buried his face in my neck. I stiffened and awkwardly stood there

“I smelled some thing good.” He replied and laid his head on my shoulder when I turned around to watch the stove. “Sleepy” he whispered.

“You can go lay on the couch and wait for everything to be ready if you want. Wait no! Can you the go ask the rest of the boys how they like their eggs cooked? Either well done or scrambled are there options.”

“Yea,” he mumbled and pulled the blanket off the couch as he walked by and wrapped himself in it as he trudged up the stairs. I turned back around to flip the pancakes, the bacon and sausages, they were practically done so I grabbed paper towels and plates and got ready to put them on there when they were finished. I then flipped off the pancakes, they were a nice golden color and piled them on a plate and brought them to the table. I got the bacon and sausages and pulled those off as well and put them on their plates brought them over to the table. I herd running of feet and some shouts and then Louis came back down and told me to just make it scrambled.

“Harry and Zayn were freaking out because you were gone.” I smiled slightly good they deserve to panic. I put the eggs in a bowl whisked them with an added hint off milk. I put them on a butted pan and got out the biscuits that had dinged. They looked pretty good, hope fully they were. I pulled them of the sheet with a spatula and put them in a basket with a cloth over it and put it on the table grabed 6 plates and put them on the table. I heard them stumbling down the stairs and they came into the kitchen crowding it

“What are you making?’’

“How long till its done?”

“Oi move I can’t see what she’s doing.”

“Everything’s at the table. Go sit.” I ordered. They filed out of the kitchen and I quickly finished the eggs and brought the pan over with me

“grab a plate and tell me how much you want,” I said to all of them. I waled arounf putting portions on all their plates and then on mine. I put the pan back and I walked back over and sat down next to Liam and pulled two pancakes onto my plate and a couple of pieces of bacon when I relized I didn’t get everyone drinks.  

“I didn’t get you guys drinks,” I said standing up Harry motioned for me to sit down.

“All good, love,” said Niall as he stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Once I had made my way through what was on my plate I got seconds. I worked my way through another pancake and a biscuit.

“This is really good!” said Liam

“Yea, this is the best breakfast I’ve had in a while.” agreed Louis

“You made all this from scratch?” asked Niall. I nodded. “It’s wonderful!” I blushed and looked at my plate.

“Did you make coffee?” asked Zayn excitedly from the kitchen.

“Yes,” I called back.

“Finally someone to make it for me!” They were like 5 year olds.

“So I’m assuming from Zayn’s question you didn’t buy anything for this kitchen, so who did?” I asked before finishing off the last of my pancake.

“Johanna, Louis’s mom came over and bought us a bunch of stuff and stocked the fridge while we were away. So it be all ready when we came back.”

“I can totally see him as a momma’s boy,” I said.  

“We need to call her later to say thanks,” said Louis. Awwwww how cute.

“Definitely,” seconded Harry. Soon the boys were all finished with their food.

“You can put your plates by the sink and I’ll wash them,” I told them. I collected everything left on the table and brought it over to the sink to be washed while the boys all hung out on the couches.

“So what are we doing today?” I asked hesitantly. Hopefully nothing involving me undressing.

“Were going out with you for the whole day! We’re doing a bunch of things today,” said Niall.

“Well that’s not vague,” I told him. I’m spending the whole day with One Direction in an unknown city what could possibly happen.


	14. Trip To The Salon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im really sorrry for the wait but i got it done...i honestly am not even satistfyed with this chapter....im so sorry

I laid out on the comfy couch snuggling into the blanket Louis had left there when he went back to his room to get ready. I just wanted to lay down and think about what was going on, I just wanted…time.  
Louis had been the first one to be ready and out in the living room, he was sitting across from me on the couch. He reached out to me as a sign he wanted me to come sit with him. I eyed him warrly shaking my head at him. He huffed and came over to me and scooped me up before I could protest and laid us down wrapping his arms around me and laid my head on his chest.  
“Seriously, Louis.” I tried to sit up, wiggling around in his arms trying to get up and awkwardly ended up straddling his waist and nearly failing of off him.  
“I would stop doing that if I were you, cause I’m getting pretty turned on,” said Louis between clentched teeth. “Unless you want to go for a round right now.” He said smirking hopefully up at me. I frowned at him and slowly laid back down on him. Liam strolled out after a while and laid down on the couch across from us and stared back at me. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five-year-old and turned my head the other away. I was beginning to feel sleepy being wrapped up in Louis’s arms, I closed my eyes and tried to relax more and started dozing off . I was suddenly jolted from my slight peace when I felt a heavy body plop on top of me.  
“Morrining sleepyheads!” said Niall happily.  
“Get offff!!” I yelled at Niall.  
“Fine, fine” said Niall.  
“When are we leaving?” I asked when I took the chance to get off of Louis and sit by myself.  
“As soon as Harry and Zayn are out here,” said Liam.  
“Why are we going this early?” I asked exasperated.  
“Cause we have a busy day,” said Harry as he came into the room, Zayn was trailing behind him.  
“Let’s go,” I said impatiently. We walked out of the apartment took the elevator down and walked out and down the side walk. I looked over at the boys and asked,  
“Where are we going first?”  
“To the salon,” said Zayn.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“We’re getting are nails done, duh silly.” said Niall poking me in the cheek.  
“I’m not five I know what a Salon is,” I snapped back.  
“We thought it be a nice thing for us all to do together, plus its super relaxing,” said Liam from my right. He picked my hand up as he walked next to me and held it. Ugh, I tried to tug it away but he held it tighter and pulled me closer.  
After a few more minutes of walking and small talk we walked into the salon. Louis and Zayn walked up to the counter and greeted the lady at the desk and talked to her for a while. They came back over and lead us to the little desks were you sit down across from the person who does your nails. The lady who was at mine looked about 20, blonde and sweet.  
“Hi, I’m Angel,” I told her quietly.  
“Hi I’m Mara. So what would you like done?” She asked sweetly.  
“I’m not reall-” I began to say, not knowing what to get.  
“So I’m thinking acrylics, square oval for the shape, and something light, possibly nude, black or maybe a pink,” said Louis from behind me looking down at my hands.  
“Ummmm,” I said dumbly. I had never been to a salon so I had no clue what was happening or being said.  
“Good choice of nail shape,” said Mara smiling at me. “Angel what color do you want?”  
“Um black please.” I said hesidently. I’ve painted my nails before obviously but I’ve never gotten them done before. Louis was content with what I wanted and sat down at the next table which was a few feet away. I looked at Mara and she smiled at me again reassuringly.  
After 45 minuets both my hands were done and wrapped and I was in the comfy chair to get my toes done. Me and Mara had small talked are way through the time when I finally worked up the nerve to ask her where she was from.  
“Well I’m from here originally, but my mom moved here from the states.”  
“Ohh,” not really helpful.  
“How about you, your, um, friends have British accents but you don’t sooo I’m thinking American,” she guessed.  
“You got me, I’m from Florida,” I told her laughing.  
“Nice, so, um who are they exactly?” she aske looking over at the boys, Harry was flicking cotton balls at people I stifled a laugh.  
“Hm? What, oh,” I spazzed zoning out for a minute. “It’s, um complicated.”  
“I understand,” she said.  
“So do you like your job?” It when on like this for a while, once she was done with my toes she led me over to a styling chair looking at the card she was holding and back at me.  
“You’re getting the whole shebang done, huh?” she said. Zayn came over before I could answer and stood in front of me, he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and nodded thoughtfully looking at me. He talked to the man standing next to him in hushed tones, before smiling and shaking his head and coming over to me.  
“He’s gonna cut your hair and style it a bit, ok babe?” looking at me for conformation.  
“I don’t want my hair cut though, Zayn” I told him on the verge of freaking out.  
The man smiled over at me “It’s just a trim dear.” Oh ok a little calmer now.  
“You be fine.” said Zayn kissing me on the forhead and walking away.  
“Wait, get back over here,” I yelled softly he turned around at my call and I waved him over closer. “Can you stay and um watch them,” I probably sounded stupid but I was scared they cut to much off or ruin my hair.  
“Sure,” he said smirking down at me.  
After 10 minuets of washing my hair and applying stuff it was ready to cut. I could hear the scissors snipping away at my long locks. Once that was done they blow dried my hair then used a curling iron to curl the ends and give it a bit more of volume. Finally, they took of the cape and I made to stand but one of the stylist spoke.  
“Can we do her make up too?” she asked excitedly. “We’ve done everything else,” she told Zayn, he looked me over.  
“You up for that,” he asked obviously wanting me to. I wanted to say no to tick him off but it wasn’t half bad.  
“Fine,” I said.  
“Yah,” squealed the girls, they went over to the counter and grabbed lots of things and rushed back over to me. It took 20 minutes for them to be done, I had learned their names and how long they had worked there. Jade had worked there for 2 years Emma 1 and Mara 3. It seemed like they liked working there a lot. They asked if Zayn was my boyfriend I just smiled awkwardly and shook my head.  
“Why ever not?” said Jade. “I definitely hit that!” I laughed loudly at her comment. I looked over at Zayn who was smiling widely at us, I blushed like child. They finally freed me and I stood, Zayn detached from the wall he was leaning on and came over.  
“You look radiant, Doll,” he said. I nodded at him and looked at the floor blushing again. “Thank you ladies, we’ll be back next month for our appointment.” He told them.  
“By girls,” I told them.  
“Bye Angel.” they said. “Come back and vistit us. We loved working on you.”  
“Thanks,” I told them before Zayn could drag me over to the mirror lining the section of the wall of the salon.  
“Do you like your new look,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder.  
“Ya”, whispered. I looked very different I was to shocked at the change of everything that had been happening to resist when Zayn kissed me and then walk me out of the salon. When we turned the corner the boys were waiting on a bench and stood when we approached.  
“You’re truly like your name, angelic,” said Louis when we stopped by them.  
“Thanks,” I mumbled out looking at the ground. I didn’t feel comfortable with their compliments, I was still a little bitter about the whole thing,I wasn’t ready for this big of a change, I could feel my eyes start to water.  
“Lovely, doll,” said Harry tugging on a curl. Okay I’ve had enough with this.  
“You like our own personal doll,” said Niall. I scowled at this comment and flicked him off.  
“Angel were in public and I’m sure you don’t want to make a scene with a punishment. So apologize to Niall, now,” said Harry.  
“I’m sorry for being…. Rude,” I told Niall starring down at his shoes.  
“It’s ok,” aid Niall tipping my chin up and firmly kissing me on the lips. Didn’t feel guilty at all.  
“Shall we go,” asked Zayn. “I want to get some more clothes.”  
We walked down to a bunch of stores that were all for clothing. It was a cloudy day out but the city was nice and not a lot of people were around, even better. The one we first walked into was all mens they had pretty much every style possible so all the boys were in different sections. Zayn had pulled me with him and was currently having me nay or yeaing things he held up.  
I wandered around a little within eyesight of at least one of the boys and found the band merch section and nearly lost it. I went over to Zayn and asked him if I could get one or two. He mumbled something about it probably bying them anyway and it be the same thing as wearing one of his shirts and a yes.  
“Thank you,” I said as I skipped back over and picked out a Rolling Stones, Guns’n Roses, ACDC, Deep purple and Led Zepplin one. I was a sucker for the oldies. Once everyone was done they paid and I got my bag back.  
“I expect a joint owner ship on these he said looking down at me with his amber eyes  
“Sure,” I said. Lol no way. Louise then insisted we go to one more shop before we got lunch. I looked around for a while with Harry not really wanting anything when Louis hooked his arm through mine and proceed to hand me a bunch of dresses on hangers.  
“I want you to try these one and pick out which ones you like, ok?”  
“Do I have to? You already gave me a closet full of clothes? I looked up at him.”  
“Yes, darlin. We have a few events were going to with in the next month or two that are slightly formal.”  
“Fine but only if get to pick out my own under garments from now on. Louis rolled his eyes but nodded okay. I walked in to the dressing room and began to try them on. He still had great taste when picking out dresses, unfortunately. They were mostly pastel white or black dresses, I honestly loved all of them until I saw the price tags. I hadn’t really processed that they were buying all of these thing for me. I feel almost guilty putting the last one on, I tried to pull up the zipper but my now long nails were causing me to not be able to grip the zipper so I stuck my head out f the dressing room and looked around, I spotted Liam, oh thank god  
“Liam,”I whispered yelled. He turned around.  
“Zip me up I asked he walked over and ushered me back inside the tinny room. I turned around and waited his hands slide up my back before he softly pulled the zipper up. He spun me around by the hips and pressed up against me. I could feel him getting hard as he began to kiss me his hands roaming my back and then down to sharply grab my ass. I yelped loudly, I could feel Liam smile against my jaw as he kissed his way down.  
“Liam were in a public place,” I told him embarrassed and annoyed  
“So?” he asked as he sucked behind my ear.  
“Liam,” I moaned. “Please.”  
“Fine,” he said as he kissed me one last time on the lips. I was about to sho him out of the dressing room when I realized I might need him to unzip it to. I was totally not asking for that. I promtaly pushed himout the dor and closed it. I struggled with the Zipper before finally getting it down again and grabbed all the dresses. Louis was waiting out side with Liam both were smirking at me.  
“Making out in the dressing room, you’r a bad girl Angel. I rolled my eyes at Louis’s extraness.  
He took the dresses out of my hands. “So which ones?”  
None thank you  
“So all of them,” he said walking away.  
“No Lou I said catching up that a lot of money and I don’t need them, you already got me a bunch back at the apartment. When did I start calling him Lou?  
“This isn’t all for you Angel, when we go out you’re going to look stunning because you’re with us,” said Louis.  
“We will be seen with the angelic creature we have dressed you to be, and that will only be a good thing for us, plus we like having the prettiest girl on our arms, Lou get them,” Harry said holding out a card Louis snatched it we walked by.  
“Fine spend your money on me see if I care,” I said sassily. Once they paid Louis handed me two bags with the six dresses in them.  
“You’ll thank me later, babes,” he said as he pecked my cheek. Yea right! We waked down the city street till we reached the food district. We voted on a little sandwich café, it looked adorable. The whole thing having a cute and quaint feel to it. I slipped into the booth after two of the boys Niall and Liam. Harry Zayn and Louis squeezed on to the other one. I picked up a meanu that was on the table and began to scan looking for good food.  
“Drinks?” asked a voice I presumed was the waiter.  
“Yes please, I’ll take a lemonade an-OH” I said as I looked up at the waiter.  
“Oh my gosh, Angel?” said a fimlilar looking face. Shit!!!


	15. Old friend(not that old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is finally here so i should post another chapter by next sunday! Thanks for all the support. Read enjoy comment share. Liams night is in the next chapter!

“Oh my God, hey,” I said sputtering as I stood. “Sam it’s been forever.”  He wrapped me in a ginormous hug. Yep, I thought leaning in to the hug, still got the rock-hard abs.

"How have you been?" he asked. 

"Great," I said my voice cracking obviously.

"Yea? How’s Deana? Still in love with those dicks?" I laughed loudly at his joke, those dicks were sitting behind us.

“Yea she is, always will be,” I quipped back smiling. I hoped he didn’t recognize the guys. I really missed Sam. The idiot had to go and get expelled and leave me.

"How bout your dad?" My demeanor changed at this question.

“John he, ah, he passed, a while ago…the alcohol…. It lead to liver disease …. ”

“Oh Angel, I'm so sorry I didn’t know,” he said hugging me again.

“It’s ok," I said tearing up a bit. I had completely tuned out the fact that the boys were behind me at this point. I wanted to stay and talk to him, to catch up, and talk, we didn’t end on the greatest of terms so to say.

"Why are you in Canada lil angel anyways?” Were in Canada!!! This was actually quite good, it’s close enough to the states that I could cross over probably by foot. I would need Sam’s help though. I then realized I’d fallen silent and had not answered his question.

"Why are you?" I countered. He notices my lack of answer and gave me a strange look.

"Well after I got kicked out, my parents decided they wanted a bit more time at the house and they wanted to be closer to my brother so we just moved back to here.."

"That’s nice, at least you have season change. Can he stay for lunch?" I asked turning around and looking at them pleadingly they all were looking at me with this sort of awkward concerned expression.

“I’m sure Sam has work and orders to take,” said Liam polity but with a hint of being pointed. Was that jealously?

“Your right,” said Sam smiling “So drinks?” he asked again. Once they had all ordered they looked over at me. I stood and was going to make a break for the bath room and hopefully drag Sam along so I could possibly tell him what was going on but Zayn grabbed me before I could leave and pulled me so I was leaning over the table as he leaned forward to talk to me.   
“You even think of telling him about your situation both you and him will most certainly regret it,” Zayn threatened. Even though he didn’t specifically state what happened I fully believed his threat. I nodded quickly and Zayn let go of my arm. I sat back down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

“We didn’t know that had happened to your dad," said Niall with his baby blue eyes looking at me full of concern.

“Well you never asked,” I said rather annoyed. Louis scooped my hand up and held it tightly but gently.

“You want to talk about i-” tried Louis.

“No!” I said fast.

"That’s okay love. We’ll talk about it later," said Harry. "So about Sam thou-"

“My mom….” Harry stopped talking. “She uh she died giving birth to me. My dad he never per say blamed me. But I was the spitting image of her so it was pretty much the same thing. My dad, John was a cop and well how do I say this he was a hot headed stubborn man. He after a while started drinking and it got to be more and more till one day he would stop try and get help fall of the wagon and then we went through it all over again and again eventually his body couldn’t just couldn't handle it, he died last January. He left me alone to face the world,” I said staring at the menu, I could feel Louis’s thumb stroking the top of my hand it soothed me a bit. “Deana took me in after it happened her, mom and my mom were best friends, even before he passed.  Laura had practically raised me even before that. Me and Deana were always together. And you stole me from her,” I said adding the last bit bitterly under my breath.

"I’m sorry for bringing it up " said Naill apologizing but  avoiding my comment.

“It’s ok,” I whispered back.

“If you wa-” started Liam.

“Lets drop this subject,” I said firmly. Louis squeezed my hand and gave me a stern look. I looked back at the menus I had been perusing.

“Has anyone been here before?” I asked the boys looking at them.

“I have, love,” said Niall.

“Any suggestions?”

After we had put are orders in with another waiter I started to click my nails against the table top bored. Harry looked at me and then my hand, I clicked them louder and smirked. Louis squeezed my again and gave me a look. “Fine,” I muttered and set my hand down. Zayn then started running his leg up mine and I blushed looking at him.

“Sooo,” I said trying to distract him. “Are you guys currently recording or any of that stuff?” The boys looked at me.

“No, not at the moment,” said Harry.

“We should be getting all new material in a couple of months,” said Zayn thoughtfully

“We have a bunch of free time and we get to spend all that time with you,” said Louis stoking my thigh.

“Well um yea that’ s um---”

“Mac and cheese?” called the waiter, saved by the waiter. The boys had plowed through their food while I was slowly eating the best mac n cheese in the world.

“Sooo Angel Saaammm,” said Niall.

“Um how bout, no,” I said with my mouth full.

“How bout yes,” said Niall back.

“Later,” I said “I’m eating.”

“We’re holding you to that.”

“Whatever.” I saw Sam walking towards our table with our check. Thank god

“Here you go sirs,” he said handing Liam the check. “And madam,” he added on with my glare at not being included in his statement. He slipped his hand in to his apron and pulled out a napkin and pen and then quickly wrote down an address and number.

“You better call and visit me,” he said smiling at me widely I smiled back.

“If I get any free time,” I said pointedly staring at them to play along, there were a chorus of yea and yea’s. Sam took the check and walked away.

“No,” said Liam staring at me. I rolled my eyes

“Why?” not I asked pouting.

“Because I said so,” he did not just use that parent line on me.

“You did not just use that line with me” I said rolling my eyes

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m sooo sorry, daddy Liam for wanting to reconnect with my friend”

“Watch it Angel,”

“Is it because he’s a guy?” I asked exasperated.

“We don’t share!” snarled Niall which surprised me with the jealousness in his tone.”

“What was Zayn and Harry last night?” I asked incredulously.

“We don’t share with others,” said Zayn with a growl

“Your blind!” I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

“Angel we are-”

“Here’s your card sir,” he said handing it back to Harry. “If Angel hasn’t already taken you call me she has my number,” he said winking at Harry flirtatiously. Harry just looked so stunned I died I was laughing so hard I began to cry. Harry face was just so priceless. Louis finally grabbed me before we drew more attention to ourselves and pulled me out side.

“See I told you didn’t have to worry about him, he batts for the other team,” I said laughing Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned into me while we walked along the sidewalk.

“I guess you can visit him,” said Harry. “After a couple of weeks of good behavior,” he added. I smiled widely at him, I could at least have someone else to talk to and hopefully run to when I make my escape.

“Thank you Harry,” I said I lean over and pressed a lingering kiss to his check. I had mentally decided the best plan was to play along as best as I could till I had an official plan that was foolproof. 

“Do we need to go anywhere else,” asked Liam.

“Is there a like a house hold item place cause I kind of want to get some things if that’s ok?” I asked sure thing said Liam and we walked down the side walk.

 

 By the time we were going home I was loaded down with shopping bags and dress bags. I had picked up a calendar several blankets some art and drawing supplies, a hamper, and some other little things. We walked back to the apartment which took a lot longer with all the bags. We finally reached the apartment and crowded into the elevator.

“Are we done for the day being out?” I asked tiredly leaning against the elevator wall as it shot up to our floor.

“Yea were done for the day,” said Harry smiling at me, fining my tiredness amusing.

We arrived at are floor and I walked out quickly and headed to my room to put my stuff away. I climbed the stairs and kept walking, I put the things that weren’t clothes on the bed to open after I put the clothes away. Louis and Zayn walked in and set the bags down by the closet.

“Thanks guys,” I told them sincerely.

“Welcome,” said both. They plopped down on the bed and watched me take things out of bags and put them away in the closest.

“You know you could give us a private showing of all the lingerie that you bought today, me and Zayn wouldn’t mind?” Said Louis smirking and wigging his eyebrows.

“Or you could just wait until your night,” I said tiredly popping the collapsible hamper out and getting it out side of the door to the closet.

“Angel are you ok?” said Zayn grabbing me gently and pulling me over. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at me through his lashes with concern.

“I’m just tired and overwhelmed,” I told him as he began to comfortingly run his hands up and down my arms.

“Oh ok. Go find Ni I think he’s gonna take a nap in a bit you best go do it with him, he still feels a little offended bout you flicking him off earlier,”

"Do I have to? Can’t I just sleep in here?"

“Niall’s a great cuddler,” said Louis from the other end of the bed while fiddling with a clock I had bought for the room.

“Fine,” I said slipping of my boots and grabbing a blanket from the selection I had got and trudged off to find Niall. I stuck my head in a room to see if it was his but is was empty so I assumed it was Lou’s and kept walking I opened the next door to find Niall sprawled on the bed. I walked over and sat down and poked him in the side repeatedly.

“Stop it Louis,” he groaned

“It’s me, Niall” I said quietly.

“Oh hey babe” he said sleepily as he rolled around to look at me.

“Can I nap with you?’ I asked. I didn’t necessarily want to nap with him I just needed some sleep and someone to comfort me. I was seriously overwhelmed and panicky, I just wanted it to all go away.

 Sure thing he said holding his arms open for me to come to him. I got on the bed and crawled into his arms pulling the blanket around both of us. I felt warm and comfy as Niall wrapped himself around me fitting perfectly, I slipped quickly of in to my afternoon nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I will have links to pictures in the next chap of Niall and Louis room as well as around the appartment.


	16. Movie Night

When Niall rolled over I woke up, he reached over and pulled me against him. I snuggled into his warmth trying to drift off again. Apparently, he had different plans because he was now sitting up and leaning against the pillows and head board. He had maneuvered me so I was straddling his hips and then started kissing me. They started at my lips and then moved down to my jaw then to my neck. He sucked at the part of my neck where it meet my shoulder making me groan.  
“Ni, I’m tired,” I whined trying to push at his shoulders. His warm calloused hand slipped under my sweater to my side and the other held my hip firmly but gently.   
“Please,” I said wiggling around trying to get off him. But he just sighed and rolled us over so he was on top and quickly pull my sweater off me. I tried to get it back but he threw it to the side.  
“Relax babe,” he said as he placed light kisses on my collarbone. His hand slipped behind me, his fingertips sliding against my back and then to my bra unclipping it. He quickly slipped it off not giving me time to object. My hand flew to my chest to cover it but he snatched them away in his and looked me in the eye.  
“Don’t cover yourself, your fine,” I jerked my hands back from him.  
“I’m fine, what the hell?” I yelped. Way to make me feel better about being seen in this state. He must have understood what he did because he quickly wrapped his arms around me.  
“Aw Angel I didn’t mean it like that. Your absolutely beautiful,” he said nuzzling my neck. “Don’t ever doubt that.” I rolled my eyes and kept trying to push him of but he simply kissed me on the lips, pulling away looking at me with an expectant look. I didn’t know what he wanted from me but I nodded and tried to smile. Niall then moved his hand to my jeans and unzipped them and started to pull them off.  
“Niall,” I said grabbing his hand trying to pry it away. “Please don’t.  
“Relaxed, I’m gonna make you feel good,” he said pushing me down and continuing to pull at my jeans. One he got them off he hovered over me, he cupped my cheek and whispered to me.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.” I whimpered and tried to wiggle away some more. “Angel if you keep wiggling I’m going to lose my temper and have to punish you or tie you to the bed.”   
“I'll be good,” I said quickly, I did not want to be tied up.  
“Good,” He slowly kissed his way down to my stomach planting wet kisses every now and again, his hand going up to squeeze my boob. When he got to my underwear he looked up at me his blue eyes boring into me. He ran his hands up my thigh slowly hooked his finger through my panties and pulled them down my legs. His hands slid back up the inside of my legs pulling them apart stretching me open then putting one of my legs over his shoulder. His head dipped and he started to lick at my slit, I moaned, very loudly. Angel keep it together I warned myself.   
“Niall, no,” I said trying to pull away but he gripped my thigh and growled out “If try and do that again I’m going to call Harry in here and we can both fuck you.”   
“Fine,” I said. Niall went back down and started to devoured my pussy. I was moaning so loudly at his sucking that I’m sure the other boys could hear me. I tried to keep them in but it seemed to just make them even louder when they slipped out. He bit licked and sucked me to a peak that every time I came close to he’d pull me back from and then go back at it. Every time he would nip at my pussy I would melt and moan.  
“O Niall,” I moaned out as he pushed a finger in. I raked my nailed hands though Niall’s blond locks making him hum in pleasure, I could feel it against my pussy making me throb in need.  
“Niall please.” I begged.  
“Please what?” he asked between thrusts of his finger in me.  
“Please,” I said again when he added a second finger but going slower  
“Tell me what you want Angel,” he whispered.   
“Let me cum Niall.” I moaned quietly.  
“What was that?” he taunted.  
“Please...let me…cum,” he shoved his fingers into me one last time before I climaxed, i kept tightening on them. Once I had ridden out my high Niall pulled his fingers out with a squishy pop. He licked his fingers clean that were coated in my cum. I flipped over still uncomfortable about my nudeness. I buried my head in the pillow and my arm hiding my embarrassed face just in time because the door swung open loudly.   
"Niall what you do with her?" asked Liam lightly laughing.  
"I ate her out, she’s all embarrassed."  
"Aww poor baby," said Liam walking over to me stroking my hair.   
"Go away," I mumbled to both of them trying to pull the sheet over myself without showing my face, Liam grabbed it away from me.  
“Don’t be embarrassed Angel. Everyone has orgasms." I rolled my eyes at his insensitive comment.   
“Leave me alone.”  
“Well since that’s not an option. Do you want to help me make dinner?"I popped my head up a bit at that.  
"What are we making?”  
“Anything you want.” So maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.I half turned over covering my chest with my arm.   
“Can you get me clothes?” I asked looking up at him trying to smile sweetly so he get them. He stroked my cheek with his hand gently.  
“As long as you keep that smile,” I nodded and he walked out. Niall moved over to me and pulled me against him.  
“I’m sorry for making you all embarrassed, Angel.” I avoided eye contact with him and buried my face in his chest. I need rest and time, and I was getting neither of those things in the foreseeable future. Liam came back in with clothes, undergarments and a large hair clip that I quickly took. I tried to cover myself with the as I moved to the bathroom to change but Niall blocked me.  
“Change in here, darling. Me and Liam will be in the kitchen.”  
“Okay,” I said. Niall took Liam but the arm and sort of dragged him out giving me a bit of privacy. It was clear he wanted to stay for the “show’. I changed into the sweatpants and.… apparently, Liam’s T-shirt because I didn’t see this one in my closest and it was huge on me. I twirled my hair up and clipped it, feeling a little girly, I don’t know why but putting my hair up in a clip always made me feel a bit that way.  
I walked out to the kitchen and saw Liam filling a glass of water while Niall flipped through channels. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking at the contense available. “Any request?” I asked the boys in the room,  
“Hmmmm… make whatever,” said Niall  
“Yea,” nodded Liam who was standing behind me. I began pulling things out to make potato soup. We already had rolls so I didn’t have to make them we had five boys plus me so I had to make a lot of everything. Cooking for me and my dad was easy since it was just us two but now it was different. I got out a pot that was big enough and got started. I pulled out a skinner to do the potatoes when I looked over to find Liam watching me closely.  
“What?” I asked annoyed at the attention.  
“You really know your way around the kitchen.”  
“Yep." I answered still annoyed.  
“Who taught you to cook?” He asked as I pulled out a knife and started chopping green onions.  
“Not my mom or dad,” I stared at the knife. What if I stabbed him and made a break for it? I looked at my hands in horror. Could I? I Mean they kidnapped and raped me, should I? I didn’t have to kill him per say. Just harm, seriously main or injure. I silently laughed at myself for quoting harry potter. I didn’t want to be here and if it took stabbing someone…  
“So who?” he asked his voice pulling me out of a daze.  
“What?”  
“Who taught you?”  
“Oh. Deana’s mom taught me. You know her, Deana, it was her phone you stole and probably completely manipulated.”  
“She was sweat,” he said off handedly. I sighed deeply trying to control the bubbling anger knowing if I yelled at, him there would be consequences. So, I kept my mouth shut and proceeded to keep cooking. Zayn came out and plopped in the high bar chair next to Liam, and put his head on Liam’s shoulder.  
“What’s our angel girl doin?” asked Zayn, I opened my moth to speak but Harry and Louis burst in the room carrying shopping bags.  
“Were bahhhaaacckkkk! shouted Harry as he walked over to the kitchen area, setting the bags down on the counter and coming over to me and gently holding my hips while kissing me on the cheek.  
“What are you making,” said Louis popping up over my shoulder, reaching his hand out into the pot I was stirring, I swatted his hand away before he could ruin it and burn himself.  
“Get.”   
“Hey” he said as held his hand that I slapped very hard.   
“Don’t interfere with my potato soup,” I snapped looking at him.  
“Well we have the movie night supplies,” said Harry.  
“Now we just have to choose a movie,” threw in Niall. I pulled out the rolls and quickly sliced it up into pieces to put in a bowl and set it on the table in the living room. I then grabbed 6 bowls and ladled out the potato soup and set them out on the counter.  
“There ready!” I called the boys came over from the pile of movies they were arguing over.   
“It smells great!” said Liam.   
“Thanks,” I said quietly. “There’s bread on the table.” They took their bowls and all went over the couches and sat I took my bowl and spoon and walked over to the couch and sat between Niall and Liam.   
“You’re the deciding vote baby girl,” said Zayn  
“Bond,” said Niall holing up Skyfall.   
“Or Grease,” said Louis.  
“Skyfall,” I said instantly, I generally liked the bond series and always was up for watching one of them if a bondathon was on TV.   
“Right lads,” said Niall hopping up and putting the movie in. I sat back and started on my soup as the movie started. Throughout the movie, I got complements on how good the soup was and felt a bit of pride that everything I had cooked so far was to their liking. Harry had eventually slipped away and had come back with several bowls of freshly popped popcorn and containers of several candy’s. I quickly grabbed the sour gummy worms and refused to share when Zayn asked for some. The entire movie I was dreading the end of film, it was Liam’s night and I did not want to go. Niall had slipped his arm around me and held me against him in a way that I eventually settled into laying my head on his shoulder to be most comfortable. The last 30 minutes I drifted in and out when the credit finally rolled Liam gently shook my shoulder.  
“Come on Angel, bedtime.”   
"Sleepy..." I groaned. He sighed and I could feel his arms come up underneath me so he was carrying me bridal style. He carried me to his room and laid me on the bed. It was dark and I was beginning to get nervous and panicky, waking up more. Liam’s hand fumbled with the clip in my hair as he pulled it out. He then stradled my hips and planted a kiss on my lips. I began to shake and cry tears streaming down my face. I couldn't do this.  
“Shhh Shhhhh it’s okay Angel.” I shook my head.  
“Please, no!” I said looking up at him gripping his arms “Please not tonight?” I asked in barley a whisper. “I cant.”  
“Angle,” he sighed tolling his hips against mine “I really want it.” I sobbed loudly at that  
“Please.” I begged despartly.  
“Fine but tomorrow morning…” he said trailing of I shook my head rapidly understanding.  
“Thank you,” I whispered. He didn’t respond but pulled back the covers for me while he got changed. I slipped in between the covers the soft sheets and duvet consuming me. After a while, Liam slipped back in bed. It had been such a long day, and it was only the second I had spent here. Would it get easier? I need to get out of here. I have to. It was scary…would I ever be able to get out of here. Liam reached out for me and I didn’t protest much when he pulled me closer, laying my head on his chest I closed my eyes and hoped for the best tomorrow.


End file.
